Metanoia
by J. Merritt
Summary: AU. A drunken promise made her his heir. Now Zuko's missing and Katara's Fire Lord. What could go wrong? Katara-centric. A clumsy drama told in 100 word drabbles.
1. Vows

**Metanoia: a transformative change of heart**

* * *

A quick word from the author before we begin. This is an experimental piece. I have no real plans for this, nor any idea how long it will be. Every chapter will be restricted to 100 words because, why not? Leave a prompt with your review for a future chapter idea. Multiple prompts allowed.

This will be a Katara-centric fic with some Katang and likely some Zutara (my OTP) in future chapters. Or maybe I'll write a mostly shipping-free fic. Who knows

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

Author Notes: I borrowed this idea from the amazing Forthright. You can find her work at fanfiction net/u/1035027/forthright

* * *

She was 26 when she became Fire Lord. Kneeling before the people of fire, speaking the ancient vows of sovereignty, the waterbender wondered how she'd ended up here.

The answer, of course, was Zuko. When she'd agreed to be Zuko's heir last spring, she'd never thought she'd actually have to fill that role! He'd been awkward, stumbling over Fire Nation politics, traditions and treaties. She'd been drunk and happy to help her friend, at least until Mai married him and provided a legitimate heir. Nothing would change.

But it did.

Now, just one question remained. Where the heck was Zuko?!


	2. 6 Months Ago

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The banquet was an unexpected surprise; Chief Arnook naming her Princess of the Water Tribes even more so. Naturally she'd refused, remembering clearly how Yui had been treated.

She was no one's pawn.

Her father explained it was merely a formality to strengthen the tribes. Arnook had lost his heir to the war and Katara, master waterbender and war hero, was the logical replacement. Her actions had strengthened the water tribes' influence. That one day the tribe would also be able to claim the Avatar as their in-law didn't hurt either.

Nothing would change. They all promised.

Hesitantly, she'd relented.


	3. Name

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Zuko had warned her the Fire Nation loved ceremony. 'They also apparently love titles,' she mused listening to the sage.

"All hail Her Royal Highness Fire Lord Katara, Ambassador of Peace, Princess of the Isles, Princess of Water, Honorable Privy Councilor of the Harmony Restoration Movement order, Master Waterbender Companion of the most noble order of Team Avatar, Honorary Member First Class of the Royal Order of Earth Kingdom Women's Army Corps, Daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. Long may she rule!"

She really needed to do something about all those titles. They were out of hand.


	4. Faux Pas

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Names and titles spilled from the lips of the man beside her as nobles shuffled to bow low before her. She did her best to look interested, regurgitating the carefully constructed speeches she'd been instructed to use as each house swore their loyalty.

It was tedious.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. She saw none. They hadn't arrived yet. She scowled realizing her boyfriend had missed her coronation.

A gasp brought her back to reality. Nobleman Ukano knelt with his family at her feet. Embarrassed, she flushed, ready to apologize, when a familiar voice stopped her.


	5. Overwhelmed

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She followed the future Fire Lady in silence unsure what Mai's intentions were. The woman was the very definition of stoic.

"Mai-"

Mai spared her a look that stopped any further conversation. Katara resumed the silent march feeling like a petulant child. Mind whirling, she tried to recall the past week's lessons of politics, propriety and poise.

It was all a blur.

Everything was wrong! Zuko was supposed to marry Mai, produce a real heir. She wasn't supposed to be Fire Lord! But she was. It was all wrong.

Drawing a deep breath, she followed Mai into the indistinct room.


	6. Stumble

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Mai bowed. "Fire Lord Kat-"

"Stop that!"

"As you command my Lo-"

"Mai, it's me, Katara! Just Katara!"

"Is that an order?"

"…Yes?"

A frown.

"I mean, yes. It's an order. I guess-"

"You ramble worse than Zuko."

"Sorry! I don't have any experience with this sort of thing! Why me anyway?"

"Would you've preferred Azula?"

"What?! No! Why not you? You're his betrothed!"

"I'm not royalty."

"Neither am I!"

A smirk. "No? Didn't the Water Tribes name you-"

"Yes, yes."

"And an Ambassador to the Earth Kingdom as well."

"In title only!"

"Katara, in the Fire Nation, that's everything."


	7. Lean on Me

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Will you give Lord Ukano my apology?"

"You want me to tell my father the Fire Lord apologizes for her social blunder and the scowl wasn't direct at him?" Mail smirked. "I can do that. Wouldn't want to start an international incident on your first day, would we?"

Katara groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Mai, I have no idea what I'm doing."

The other girl showed a rare moment of sympathy, placing a firm hand on Katara's shoulder. "I know, but you have people that do. One of them is waiting for you in your study, Fire Lord."


	8. Unspoken

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I've always said you look lovely in red."

"General Iroh!" Katara smiled brightly. "Did you find him?" The old man's smile fell, silence stretching between them. "Oh, I see."

"Don't worry just yet. My nephew has a way of popping up when you least expect. I've almost lost him more times than I can recall," he chuckled lightly, though the laughter sounded hollow.

She forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm sure he'll be home soon." The teapot trembled, tea spilling as she poured. "It's Jasmine, your favorite." A whisper.

A weathered hand covered hers. "It is."


	9. Sunrise

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"My Lord, the sun rises."

Katara grumbled, burrowing beneath silk blankets, the cool touch refreshing against the oppressive heat of Fire Nation summer. Even this early, the heat hung heavily in the air.

She hated it.

"My Lord, the council assembles, you have several morning appointments and the Earth Kingdom representative requests a private audience."

"The sun's not even up yet," she protested recalling Zuko's annoying habit of rising with the sun. Every day, without any regard to his fellow sleeping travelers, with nothing but a stupid mantra as an excuse.

"My Lord firebenders-"

"I know. But I'm a waterbender."


	10. Multi-Tasking

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The Earth Kingdom representative-"

"Ambassador Wu."

"Yes, Ambassador Wu, is waiting, however the Honorable Privy Councilors of the Harmony Restoration Movement -"

"Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki."

"Yes, -just arrived and insist on meeting immediately, however to do so would snub the Earth Kingdom delegate-"

"Ambassador Wu."

"Yes, however we cannot ignore the summons of the Avatar and Honorable Privy Councilors-"

"Team Avatar."

"Yes, Team… My Lord?"

"Team Avatar. It was Sokka's idea. Inform Aang I'll meet them after I speak to Ambassador Wu. Serve breakfast in my sitting room. Mixed fruit for Aang and lots of meat for Sokka."


	11. Trouble Lurking

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Ambassador Wu, thank you for waiting."

"Of course, Fire Lord."

She took the cushion across from him. Steaming tea sat untouched between them. She waited. Ambassador Wu met her steady gaze. Finally she broke the uncomfortable silence. "You requested this meeting Ambassador."

"I did."

"To what end?"

"The Earth Kingdom has…concerns over recent developments."

"Developments?"

"The disappearance of Fire Lord Zuko-"

"As we all do."

"Yes, however there are also concerns of his successor."

"Me?"

"The Earth King is…unsettled, by the…familiarity, between Fire Nation and Water Tribes."

"We're not-"

"And yet a waterbender now sits on the Fire Nation throne."


	12. Fortitude

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"What exactly are you implying Ambassador?" Katara felt her temper rising. How dare this man suggest that the Water Tribes were conspiring with the Fire Nation! Ambassador Wu simply returned a blank stare. This time she refused to break the silence.

A soft cough reminded her they weren't alone. "My Lord, The Honorable Privy-"

"Team Avatar."

"Yes, My Lord. Team Avatar is waiting."

"Excuse me Ambassador. I have other appointments this morning, though I assure you I will take your...concerns, under advisement."

Without another word, Katara stormed out of the room, ice cracking noisily under her shoes. Ambassador Wu shivered.


	13. Family

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

They didn't notice her right away. Well, at least the boys didn't. She was sure Toph knew she was there. It was impossible to sneak up on the blind earthbender. Katara watched as they bickered, letting the familiar rivalry of her friends soothe her nerves.

"Ok, getting creepy Sugar Queen."

"Katara!" Aang shouted, blasting to his feet.

"Fire Lord Katara," Sokka mocked, sweeping into a low bow. "Ok, never mind. That was weird. I am never calling you that again."

Katara laughed, rushing to embrace her friends. To hell with Fire Nation protocol, sometimes you just needed a good hug.


	14. Banter

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"My Lord-"

"I forbid you from forbidding me to hug my friends," Katara's muffled voice ordered. Her servant bowed, quickly.

"Awww, look at Sugar Queen throwing her weight around already."

"It's not like that Toph!"

"Of course it's not," the earthbender replied, a knowing smirk on her face.

"My little sister is all grown up and commanding nations." Sokka sniffed dramatically.

"You two are the worst."

"Guys, leave her alone," Aang scolded. "Katara's had a rough week, haven't you Sweetie?"

"You have no idea. Did you find him?"

"Nope, but we do have some-"

"Later Twinkle Toes. We have company."


	15. Vanished

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Safe in the solitude of her new study, Katara pressed for answers. "Alright, what did you find out? Where is he?"

"Don't know."

She blinked, appalled at Toph's nonchalance. "You don't know? Then why-"

"Katara, the Fire Lord is gone. No one knows what happened or where he is. He just vanished. That's not something you want getting out."

"Toph, everyone already knows he's missing-"

"Which is why, as Zuko's heir, you're now Fire Lord. But it's temporary. There's no way the Fire Nation will bow to a waterbender for long. What happens when they realize he's not coming back?"


	16. Give Up

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Of course he's coming back," Katara insisted. "He's probably just undercover, dealing with another one of the rebellions. There's been trouble recently."

Aang frowned. "I thought so too. Or that Zuko just needed to get away, but there's no trace of him."

"But he must be somewhere!" Glancing at their solemn expressions, Katara felt sick. They were giving up hope. "People don't just vanish. There must be some trace-"

"A body."

"Not funny Toph!"

"I wasn't joking Sugar Queen."

"Stop!" Aang sighed. "This isn't helping. We need to stay focused-"

"Wait, earlier you said you had news!"

Aang smiled sheepishly.


	17. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Aang!"

"It's Sokka's idea actually."

"Yeah! Remember how Aang vanished right before the big battle with Loser Lord Ozai?"

"Yes…"

"And remember how Zuko had the great idea to visit Jun?"

"Who was useless and told us Aang didn't exist!"

"Right, but then we found out that Aang did exist and he was just communicating with an ancient spirit-"

"Animal-" Aang interjected.

"Lion-Turtle who gave him weird bendy powers-"

"Sokka, get to the point!" Katara snapped.

"The spirit world! We're going to visit the swamp! Aang can do his Avatar thing, talk to the swamp and find Zuko! Genuis right?!"


	18. Eskimo Kiss

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You're leaving?"

"You do want us to find Zuko, don't you?" Sokka quipped.

"Of course! I just thought-"

Aang caught her hand. "Appa needs to rest and Toph threatened certain death if she didn't get a full stomach of meat."

"The Fire Nation is happy to provide," she chuckled. "If it's one thing the Fire Nation loves, it's meat."

"Besides," Aang's voice dropped as he pulled her close. " I'm not leaving until I spend some alone time with my forever girl."

Katara smiled, rubbing her nose against Aang's, pointedly ignoring her brother's and Toph's exaggerated gagging sounds behind her.


	19. Food

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"MEAT!"

Sokka's voice boomed in the large banquet hall. Rushing the table he began shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming pace. Toph's enthusiasm was quieter, though no less reserved. Katara suspected it was only because she had yet to perfect the art of shouting through a mouth full of food.

To their credit, the servants didn't stare. Even back home, Sokka's table manners had caused a stir, and Toph had ruined a few meals herself. Yet here in the Fire Nation palace, where royal banquets were held for ambassadors and kings alike, not one snide comment was made.


	20. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The air was cooler this evening. Katara smiled into the gentle breeze. Dating an airbender had its advantages. Soft pastels painted the sky as fire gave way to water, the full moon already bright in the sky.

Absentmindedly she bent the humidity, fat droplets twirling over her fingers. It did little to calm the ocean singing in her blood. Eyes closed, her thoughts drifted to simpler times; of Appa and the smell of ozone, of forest dirt and ice.

Lost in thought, she nearly missed the telltale burst of air. Strong arms wrapped around her, dragging her from her nostalgia.


	21. Breathe Again

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She smiled leaning into his arms. "Hi Sweetie."

"Hello Fire Lord Katara."

"Aang, don't you dare." The airbender chuckled, leaning close. "Is that an order?"

She groaned. "Not you too."

Aang laughed, scooping her into a fierce hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she breathed, snuggling into his warmth. Listening to the gentle rise and fall of his breath, Katara felt the tension ease from her body. For the first time in almost a week, ever since Hawky had delivered Zuko's sealed letter summoning her to the Fire Nation capital immediately, she felt like she could breathe again.


	22. Hold My Hand

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

His fingers threaded through hers, soft kisses chasing away her unease. Leaning into him, she ran her fingers over his chest. His hand tangled in her hair, carefully unpinning the elegant crown, as his lips worked down her throat. She moaned with appreciation. Pressing herself against him, Katara forgot about politics and responsibilities. For this moment she was just-

"Katara."

The soft whisper made her smile. Locking eyes, she threaded her fingers through his. "Aang."

He returned her smile, lifting her hand to his lips and suddenly the moment was over. Her smile fell as uncertainties returned.

"Aang, please stay."


	23. Abandoned

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I can't Sweetie."

Her heart dropped. She knew, but hoped anyway. Leaning into his touch she tried to listen to his reassuring words. They had to find Zuko and she was needed here. The sooner they left, the sooner they'd be back with Zuko and she'd be back home.

It did nothing to lessen the sting.

"Promise you'll write."

"Every chance I get."

"And find Zuko soon."

"I will."

Leaning forward she rested her forehead against his, her voice cracking with unshed tears. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Be strong, we're counting on you to keep the peace."


	24. Until We Meet AGain

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Fire Lord, the council waits."

She remained silent, watching her friends grow smaller, Appa almost indistinguishable from the clouds. Breathing deeply she tried to calm the sudden fear.

Azula had rightfully called her a peasant. What did she know of Fire Nation politics? Of ceremonies and traditions that drove this powerful nation? Panic bubbled from deep within. She fought the urge to flee.

"Did you know water is the element of change?" Iroh spoke conversationally. "It's said the people of Water can adapt to anything."

Iroh's voice soothed. Panic and fear subsided. She was Water. She would adapt. "Let's go."


	25. Dark

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The throne room was darker than expected considering the wall of fire. An ironic symbol really, with a waterbender on the throne. She wondered if she should make it a wall of ice instead? Or perhaps a swift river or turbulent ocean wave would better intimidate her subjects. The only thing she could do with a wall of fire was snuff it.

Though that would certainly send a message.

"I thought the Fire Lord made the fire," she whispered, nodding at the flames.

"They do," Iroh acknowledged conspiratorially.

"Then how-?" But General Iroh was already walking towards the council members.


	26. Pride

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Councilmen," she acknowledged settling onto the uncomfortable throne. Tall flames licked the air, preventing a clear view but she didn't need to see their faces to know they were twisted in displeasure.

These were proud Fire Nation nobles who'd watched their nation fall. Men who'd bowed to Azulon in reverence when he started the 100 Year War and later to his son Ozai in suspicion and fear. Later, they would bow to Azula in terror, then Zuko in defeat and, perhaps, hope. Now they bowed to her, a waterbender.

"Lady Kat-"

"Fire Lord."

"…Yes, of course. Pardon me. Old habits."


	27. Untouchable

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She smiled thinly at the man; a Fire Nation noble of vast wealth and lands, and an avid supporter of Lord Ozai. Zuko had confided his frustration with many of the nobles to her, but none vexed him as much as the man before her now. Wealth made him popular, which made him untouchable. To imprison the man for his war crimes would start a civil war.

He knew it too.

"What does the council require?" she pressed, choosing to ignore the man's slight.

This time the noble smiled. Though stoic, inwardly Katara cursed realizing she'd ignored Iroh's first lesson.


	28. Danger Ahead

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Never allow them power over you."

"Again."

"Urgh! How many times do I need to repeat it?" Katara shouted, exasperated. "I forgot! It won't happen again!"

Iroh smiled sadly. "No, my little waterbender, it won't. Water is forgiving, mutable, by nature but fire burns and consumes."

"No wonder Zuko's always irritated. Do you ever talk in not-riddles?"

"Your reign is young and your enemies will not hesitate to exploit any weakness you show them. Do not be fooled by false smiles. You are not a Firebender and thus unworthy to rule. Make no mistake, your life is in danger Katara."


	29. Rainy Days

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She awoke to a downpour. Fat drops of water drowning everything in its path. She had never seen anything like it.

"Monsoon season, My Lord," came the amused answer to her unasked question.

"Monsoon?"

Her servant smiled, reciting a Fire Nation poem for the sleepy waterbender.

"Summer fire scorches

Tender earth for its rebirth,

Water nourishes."

At her confused expression the servant continued. "Summer brings fire to scorch the land. Monsoon season follows, smothering the fires and replenishing the earth for next year's harvest. Both are equally celebrated in the Fire Nation. Ying and Yang."

"Tu and La." Katara smiled.


	30. Nature's Fury

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Even your weather is volatile," Katara complained bending rain from her soaked clothing.

"Maybe it merely reflects our ruler?" her servant teased.

Katara sent the young woman, Li Yu, a dirty look. A week of torrential rain was extreme, even for a waterbender. "Remember Li Yu, I'm surrounded by my element."

"There's the tone you need when addressing the council."

Grumbling, Katara sank into her chair, accepting the hot cup of tea. Steam curled around her fingers, the tea untouched. Rain beat against the roof, the wind snatching threads of steam from her fingers.

Deafening lightening exploded just behind her.


	31. Lightning

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Instinctively she dropped into a defensive stance, water whips ready.

"My Lord-?" Li Yu was at her side, hesitantly reaching for her. All traces of former playfulness were gone.

The tea steamed from the floor beside her, the table having toppled at some point.

"Sorry, old habits," Katara whispered no longer seeing her room, but a flame engulfed, war torn arena; a crazed Fire Nation princess's fingers crackling with blue lightning just inches from her nose and Zuko lying still as death. Her heart pounded, adrenaline pumping through her body. "It's just a storm," she breathed. "It's just a storm."


	32. Question

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Despite the heat, Katara felt cold. Curled beneath the silk sheets, she listened to the lightning crackling outside. It made her sick.

"Li Yu."

"Yes My Lord?"

"I…were you here, during the battle?"

Li Yu chucked. "Which one?"

That answer disturbed Katara. Clearly Zuko had downplayed the seriousness of the uprisings. "The one for the throne. The one between Zuko and…"

"Princess Azula?" Li Yu supplied after an uncomfortably long silence.

Katara nodded.

"No, but I heard about it. They say it was you that defeated the Princess."

"Yes." A whisper. "Li Yu…what happened to her?"

"The Princess? She's here."


	33. Revelation

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

It shook her to her core.

To be truthful she'd purposely avoided thinking about the deranged princess; thinking about that final battle at all, or why she instinctively panicked every time she heard lightning.

Knowing Azula was here terrified her.

"Where?"

"The woman's pavilion. Fire Lord Zuko moved her there shortly after his coronation. The servants say it improved her condition somewhat."

"Condition?"

"She hasn't spoken since that day, My Lord."

Katara tried to reconcile the image of the feeble woman with the fierce firebender she'd known. She failed.

"Would you like to visit her?"

"No." Katara hesitated. "Not yet."


	34. Grief

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She didn't sleep that night. Creeping through the shadows, Katara made her way to the arena. It was just as she remembered it, minus, of course, a crazy princess. Zuko had seen fit to leave the arena in disarray; a monument of sorts to that final battle that both broke his family and saved his country.

Blackened columns decayed in the summer heat. Jagged bits of earth reached skyward, remnants of Azula's lightning. And nearly lost in the shadows, remained an all too familiar rusting chain.

Katara stood witness to the destruction, allowing herself to cry for the first time.


	35. Unexpected Luxuries

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Li Yu was waiting when she returned, as was a hot bath. Katara slipped into the steaming rose water enthusiastically, letting the warmth soothe her.

"How was your outing Fire Lord?"

Katara smiled thinly. "Therapeutic."

Li Yu nodded. "When you're ready, Prince Iroh left you a gift."

"Prince?" Katara chuckled wondering what Iroh would have to say about the official title. Much like herself, he seemed to loathe them, preferring a life of simplicity. Though her life was now anything but simple.

As Li Yu worked the fragrant oils through her hair, Katara pondered the cryptic warning in Zuko's letter.


	36. Orange

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

No matter how she picked at his warning, she just couldn't understand what he was trying to say. The letter had been purposely obscure in case it had fallen into the wrong hands, whomever they might be, but Zuko had clearly overestimated her ciphering ability. So far all she had was a cryptic letter, a missing Fire Lord, and nothing to indicate what she should be doing.

She needed Sokka. He would've been able to figure out Zuko's letter by now.

Taking a deep breath she allowed her mind to drift, the scent of the orange oils calming her senses.


	37. Gift

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The box was waiting on her bed. Curiously she eyed it wondering what Iroh would leave her. Probably tea. She grinned.

Seated at the vanity, she silently counted as Li Yu brushed her hair. One-hundred strokes later, her hair was gleaming and braided, a red ribbon threaded through the tight strands.

"Do you require anything else, My Lord?"

"No, thank you Li Yu. Goodnight."

Li Yu bowed and exited the room.

Finally alone, Katara carefully untied the elaborate bow, a smile pulling at her lips. Lifting the top, she peered into the box.

Inside was a blue and white mask.


	38. No Time

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Of everything her new life had thrown at her, Katara hated her lack of personal time the most. Where once she had spent her afternoons mastering bending, she now listened to angry Fire Nation nobles make demands of her, jostling peers for her favor.

"My Lord, we must rebuild our navy! Our nation is not safe without-"

"No! Taxes must be lowered! We cannot survive-"

"Criminals are everywhere My Lord! The local provinces cannot continue-"

Listening to entitled nobles whine, knowing the rest of the world had suffered the last hundreds years, reminded her why she hated the Fire Nation.


	39. Insolence

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Councilmen, I shall take your concerns under advisement."

"Fire Lord," they chorused, exiting the room.

Finally alone, she wondered how Zuko ever got anything done. So far all she'd accomplished was witnessing greedy men scramble for more power.

"Lady Katara."

She jumped at the unexpected voice. "Tatsuo." She narrowed her eyes at the nobleman realizing he'd once again failed to address her by her title. Iroh's warning echoed in her mind. She would have to play this carefully. "The council has been dismissed."

"I'm aware."

Her fingers twitched instinctively, preparing for battle. "What do you want of your Fire Lord?"


	40. Control

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She grinned inwardly at Tatsuo's slight twitch. Her title did not sit well with him. Iroh's instructions had been clear. It was crucial she maintained control over the situation.

"During the war my province thrived. Under Fire Lord Ozai's contract we were the leader in mining and precious materials. However, since the war ended and the mines shut down, my province has suffered. I brought my concerns to Fire Lord Zuko but he refused to renew the contract. Without the mines there is no income. My people are starving. I ask you reinstate the mining contract."

"And if I refuse?"


	41. Threat

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"That would be unfortunate."

She narrowed her eyes at the unspoken threat. Zuko had been foolish to allow this man to remain free; fear of civil war or not. He was dangerous. "Is that what you told Fire Lord Zuko?" She leaned forward, adopting the pose she'd seen Zuko use at his most displeased. "Curious that the Fire Lord should refuse your request only to disappear."

"Very curious."

"Lord Tatsuo, my apologies," Iroh's voice suddenly cut through the tension. "I was told the council meeting had adjourned."

"True, Prince Iroh, the Fire Lord and I were just addressing unfinished business."


	42. Afternoon Tea

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Chamomile?"

"Very good."

She smiled at Iroh over the rim of her teacup. Their afternoon tea had become a highlight of her day. Iroh's calm manner helped ease the stress of ruling the unfamiliar nation and as Zuko's beloved uncle she knew she could rely on his wisdom.

"Lord Tatsuo stayed rather late," he commented airily.

Katara snorted, already used to Iroh's interrogation techniques. "He threatened me. He wants the mining rights Zuko refused to give him."

Iroh hummed unhappily.

"Iroh, I think he had something to do with Zuko's disappearance." Staring into her teacup Katara pondered Tatsuo's unspoken threat.


	43. Game

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"If this is true we will have to move very carefully. Tatsuo has many powerful allies, more than enough to overthrow you and reinstate my brother as Fire Lord."

"Then why hasn't he?"

"A good question my little waterbender. Like the crocodile-serpent he will wait until the right moment to strike."

"So we must be ready when he strikes."

Iroh nodded, stroking his beard. "First we will need to discover which nobles are loyal to my nephew, and which are loyal to Tatsuo."

"How do we do that?"

Iroh grinned. Leaning forward he whispered, "Have you ever played Pai Sho?"


	44. Strategy

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"It's a game of waiting isn't it?"

"Pai Sho is more than just a game. It's a way of life, and a promise." At Katara's confused look, he chuckled. "For now we'll focus on the game. There's many ways to play Pai Sho, but in the Fire Nation it's described as a game of seasons. Players rely on patience as well as strategy to defeat their opponent. By building strong harmonies and interrupting your opponents harmonies, one wins the game."

Katara grinned, understanding blossoming on her face. "We must create our own alliances then, while stopping Tatsuo's from growing."

"Exactly."


	45. Patriotism

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Come with me."

She stood, following the older man as he wove his way through twisting corridors that she still had trouble navigating. Silent soldiers lined the hallways. Iroh didn't spare them a second glance, but Katara couldn't help looking and wondering how many she'd faced during the war.

Heavy metal masks had shielded their faces back then. She wouldn't know them now, but those Fire Nation soldiers would remember her, a waterbender and an enemy of their great nation. And now, she was their Fire Lord.

She wondered, would they fight for her or would they fight for Tatsuo?


	46. Treasure

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Iroh stopped before an elaborately carved door of gold flames and curiously stylized dragons. She gasped as intense flame sprouted from the old man's mouth, washing each dragon in intense heat. Deep within the door, gears turned. Slowly the heavy door swung open.

"What is this place?"

"The royal treasury. These are artifacts of the royal family, symbols of Fire Nation strength. It's said Agni gifted this crown to the first Fire Lord. No true son or daughter of fire would dare defy the wearer," Iroh explained placing the ancient crown upon her head. "With this, we find our allies."


	47. Spiral

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She was beginning to hate red. She was surrounded by it, drowning in it, with no familiar blue to soothe, no uplifting yellow to soar, not even a familiar green to ground her. A sea of red surrounded her, suffocating her.

Her life blurred into a routine of meetings, paperwork and pretentious social gatherings. False smiles greeted her, insincere reverence followed her; she was surrounded by enemies. Though Iroh guided her, she still felt incompetent. Like a leaf lost to the wind she was spiraling out of control.

She missed her friends, her family and her home. She missed Aang.


	48. Garden

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara found her loneliness was less here. In the weeks following Azula's near fatal attack they'd spent many hours in these gardens, Zuko often teasing her florimania.

She'd reminded him where she'd grown up there were no flowers. Gran-Gran had told stories of when the tribes lived farther south, of wondrous summer blooms casting gray tundra into breathtaking color.

Then the Fire Nation had come, driving them further and further from their ancestral lands until they were nothing but a shattered people on a block of ice.

Zuko had shut up then, offering her a single white lily in remorse.


	49. Flowers

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here."

Katara smiled as the older man joined her. "Jasmine?"

He chuckled. "The true secret to delicious jasmine tea is in the flowers. Leaves are picked in the early spring, but it's the flowers that give the tea its unique flavor. One must pluck fresh flowers to bloom with the drying tea."

"And the others? That's chrysanthemum isn't it? You do know it's poisonous, right?"

"It is, but this is not for drinking. The white is for my son, the red for someone special." At her confusion he continued. "Have you ever heard of Hanakotoba?


	50. Hanakotoba

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"What?"

"Hanakotoba, is the language of flowers and an important part of Fire Nation culture. From the poorest peasant to the Fire Lord, flowers are used to convey messages. Sometimes those messages are given secretly; sometimes they are boldly expressed."

Iroh stood, picking several flowers at random. "Children of noble birth are taught these distinctions as part of their education. It's important you pay attention to the details. A simple mis-step can be a social disaster, and the consequences can be dire." Now which would you chose to express fondness for a loyal subject?"

"I have no idea!" Katara grumbled.


	51. Language

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The white chrysanthemum represents nobility, truth and grief and is commonly given at funerals. However, the red chrysanthemum signifies love. Be careful not to confuse the two."

"Wait, you have-"

"Daffodil's mean respect while a pink rose symbolizes confidence and trust. Both are acceptable to present to a loyal subject."

"The red chrysanthemum-"

"Red camellia, carnations, gardenia and red roses are all flowers of love. Be wary to whom you give them to, and from whom you accept them."

"Who are you giving-"

"I'll speak to Li and Lo. It would do them good to have student again."

Katara groaned.


	52. Twins

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

They reminded her of Gran-Gran. Old and stern, they were merciless with their lessons and limited in their praise. In them she saw bits of Azula. She couldn't help wonder how much they'd shaped the princess, and how much she'd shaped them.

"Again."

Katara recited the flower's meanings as Li, or maybe it was Lo – she couldn't tell, held each one up.

"Good. Very impressive Fire Lord."

"You've learned quickly but the true test will come tomorrow. We'll see if you're ready then."

"Ready for what? What's tomorrow?" Katara pressed, eyeing the women suspiciously.

"Why, the Fire Festival of course!"


	53. Festival

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Fire Festival?"

"Have you picked your champion yet?"

"My champion?"

The old women frowned in unison. "The Fire Lord must have champion."

"For what?"

"The Fire Festival."

Rubbing her temples she tried again. "What is the Fire Festival and why do I need champion?"

The women grinned at her, pleased with her question. "The Fire Festival celebrates the legend of Lyahiko and Lyahime, lovers who may only meet once a year."

"Young men haul loads of burning torches to the capital where a pyre is constructed for the lovers. Pilgrims then toss torches into the fire to determine their harvest."


	54. Legend

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

At her confusion, the twins continued. "Legend says a fire deity Lyahiko laid with Lyahime and she gave birth to the isles, the sea and the dragons."

"The first men rose from the ashes of the lovers bed. The dragons took pity on their wingless brothers, giving them the gift of fire."

"But the first men were cruel, turning their fire on one another. Furious, the dragons took the fire away, waiting a year for the lovers' reunion. When the second men rose as the first men had, the dragons gifted them with fire."

"And they've carried it ever since."


	55. Cursed

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"But what about you? You're not benders."

"No. We are decedents of the first men, cursed by the dragons to remain barren."

"It is our dishonor that requires non-benders to haul the burning torches on our backs to appease the fire god. To be scarred means Lyahiko has accepted our atonement."

"Pilgrims follow the procession to the capital adding their own torches to the pyre. If the pyre falls towards the mountains it will be a favorable harvest. If it falls towards the sea it will be a favorable catch. However, if it collapses upon itself, it will mean famine."


	56. Champion

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"And the champion?" Katara asked, trying to process everything. "What is their role?"

"Non-bender nobility may choose champions from the lower classes to represent them. The noble receives Lyahiko's forgiveness and the champions receive payment. Should the champions die, their family receives the payment instead."

"As a member of the royal family, My Lord may select any Fire Nation citizen to represent her."

Katara frowned, feeling the insult coming. "I'm a master bender."

"The Fire Lord has not been blessed with fire, as such the Fire Lord will have to select a champion to carry the torch in her place."


	57. Dishonor

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

For a moment, she seriously considered choosing them. Instead she focused on the flowers before her. "What else is expected for this festival?"

"While the pyre burns, the Fire Lord hosts a banquet for the nobles. The banquet is a display of the Fire Lord's wealth and favor of Lyahiko."

"Following the feast, the Fire Lord honors Lyahiko with a display of strength. Nobles may challenge the Fire Lord at that time."

"Challenge?"

"An Agni Kai, for the throne."

Katara tensed. "Why would the Fire Lord risk losing the throne?"

"The Fire Lord has never lost Lyahiko's favor."

"Until you."


	58. Uncivilized

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Trapped behind the palace walls, Katara could only watch the heavy plume of smoke. Her stomach knotted knowing that somewhere out there a child suffered for her supposed dishonor.

And later tonight, while that boy cried from his injuries, she would be expected to feast with Fire Nation nobles.

"I suppose our traditions must seem harsh."

"Barbaric."

"There are those that would say the same of Water Tribe tradition."

"We don't burn our children."

"No, though I do recall a particularly dangerous tradition of ice dodging. Your tribe lost three young boys last year didn't they?"

"That's different!"

"Is it?"


	59. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara looked away, uncomfortable with the conversation. She'd never questioned the tribe's traditions; that's just the ways things were, the way they'd always been.

"The boy will have scars, which will bring him honor and the respect of his countrymen. His sacrifice will provide for his family financially and grant him a title with which to build his own dynasty. It is a great gift you have given him. Never before has a member of the royal family chosen from the lower class. He will be honored among his peers as Lyahiko's chosen."

"And scarred."

Iroh sighed. "Yes, and scarred."


	60. Quarrel

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Because of me. Because I'm not a firebender."

"Katara-"

"I can't just sit back and let this happen! It's WRONG! He's just a CHILD!"

"I knew our traditions would be difficult for you to accept, but I hoped you'd be more receptive. You're an ambassador and the Avatar's girlfriend. Diplomacy is required of you in every action you take. Today you balk at Fire Nation tradition, how long before you do the same for the Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads? There will always be some aspect you disagree with. How you respond can be the difference between peace and war."


	61. Redirect

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Do you know how I learned to redirect lightning?"

"Zuko said you learned by studying waterbending," Katara replied confused by the change in conversation.

Iroh nodded. "Though our ways are different, I was able to adapt, and by doing so I discovered a previously unknown bending form. A marriage of fire and water."

"I don't understand."

"Just as I used waterbending forms to deflect fire, you can use firebending forms to make fire of water. Fight like a firebender and the Fire Nation will embrace you."

"Then what?"

"Then you can right the wrongs you see and change the world."


	62. Reflection

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Are you prepared for tonight My Lord?" Li Yu questioned, tugging the straps of the bulky armor into place.

Katara stared at her reflection, no longer recognizing the woman in the mirror. Silk and steel had replaced lovingly stitched cloth and fur; her hair - once wild and free - sat twisted and pinned, caged within the gold Fire Nation crown. Even her eyes had lost some of their vibrant blue.

Fire was consuming her.

Though she'd worn red every day since coming to the Fire Nation nearly three weeks ago, this was different. Dressed in this armor she'd become Azula.


	63. Polysemous

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"A fine feast."

Katara blinked, her eyes focusing on the chrysanthemum extended to her. "Lord Tatsuo," she acknowledged. "An unusual gift."

"A gift worthy of your stature," the nobleman replied.

Her stomach knotted, recalling the double meaning of the white chrysanthemum: nobility and truth or grief and death. It wasn't difficult to guess which Tatsuo meant.

"Does the bloom displease?"

Realizing she had yet to reciprocate his gift, Katara nodded at the servant beside her.

"Lord Tatsuo." She held the tiger lily to him, reciting the traditional blessing. "May wealth and prosperity find you."

 _And may the spirits protect me._


	64. Guilt

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"My Lord."

"Lady Mai," Katara smiled, accepting the pink rose. Confidence and trust; a rare gift, especially from Mai.

"How are you enjoying your first Fire Festival?"

Katara frowned, reaching for her goblet. The rich wine was helping to take the edge off today's unsettling customs. "Honestly," she whispered, "I can't wait until it's over. I know I should be focusing on making allies or the Agni Kai, but I just keep thinking about that poor child."

"Your champion."

Katara nodded.

"Would it help if you met him?"

"Is that possible?"

Mai smirked. "You're the Fire Lord, anything is possible."


	65. Stare

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"My Lord, your champion."

Katara gasped as a young boy trudged into the room. Fresh burns covered his arms, the skin still raw. She dreaded to think what his back must look like. Soot clung to his tattered clothing.

He bowed low, offering a singed red carnation. "Thank you My Lord."

Numb, she accepted the flower, her eyes glued to the terrible burns. Iroh had said this boy would wear his scars proudly, that with them society would respect him. She wondered if he'd said the same about Zuko who'd worn his scar in shame, shunned by his own people.


	66. Unprecedented

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"May wealth and prosperity find you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized she'd made a mistake. All chatter immediately ceased, every set of eyes watching her. The boy made no move to accept the flower.

"My Lord, the tiger lily is reserved for nobility," he whispered. "I couldn't-"

Change the world, Iroh had said. "Did you not serve as the Fire Lord's champion? What's more noble than that?" Still the boy hesitated. "I insist," she tried again, "for my honor, for Lyahiko's honor."

Angry mummers rose from the crowd as the boy accepted the precious flower.


	67. Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Iroh's disapproval was tangible. She was doing her best not to look his way as she mingled with her guests, her flower collection growing with each passing moment.

"You never cease to surprise."

"Tatsuo. Is that a compliment or a complaint?"

The nobleman merely smiled, sipping his wine as he overlooked the crowd. "You've caused quite the controversy tonight, but I would expect nothing less from you." He chuckled lightly. "I hope you're prepared for the most important tradition of tonight, Fire Lord."

She didn't miss the sneer in his voice as he finally used her title. "The Agni Kai."


	68. Foolish

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Alright, let's go."

"Go?"

"An Agni Kai."

Tatsuo laughed, genuinely amused. "You misunderstand. Tonight's Agni Kai is a display of power; an open challenge for the throne for those foolish enough to reveal such ambitions. "

Katara understood. Tatsuo was many things, she was learning, but a fool wasn't one of them. He preferred to remain shrouded in shadows, each move carefully plotted and always two steps ahead of his enemies. Not unlike Azula in her prime.

"What happens to those that challenge the Fire Lord?"

Tatsuo smiled cruelly. "In the Fire Nation, such ambition often proves to be deadly."


	69. Hidden

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"However, as you are no firebender I suspect this year's challenge will be…unique."

"You expect me to lose."

"You are a waterbender." He said the word like he'd just stepped in something unpleasant.

"A waterbender who defeated your precious princess."

"So you claim. There are many who believe otherwise."

She blinked, stunned by this new information. "Just who do they think defeated her?"

"Is that really the question you should be asking?" Tatsuo replied watching the feast with feigned interest.

Katara followed his gaze, silently working through this new information and the possible motives of its source. "Who are _'they'_?"


	70. Don't Be Afraid

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Tatsuo's smile reminded her of the ferocious arctic wolf-hares of home. She shivered. "Such information comes at a cost. What are you willing to offer for it?"

Her fists clenched. "I am your Fire Lord. You will tell me."

"Bravado doesn't suit you. Stick to the tricks you know waterbender."

She glared, sorely tempted to do as he suggested and freeze him to the nearest wall. The man was beyond infuriating, much like a certain prince had once been. She was beginning to believe all Fire Nation nobility held the same arrogance. "I will not give you the mining rights."


	71. Truth

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Then we have nothing more to discuss." Tatsuo finished his drink in one swing, stepping back into the crowd. She watched him go, wondering if she'd made a mistake.

"Fire Lord."

"Mai, what do you know about Tatsuo?"

"He's an unimpressive lord of an unimpressive land."

Katara eyed the woman skeptically. "Zuko said Tatsuo was powerful."

"He is, but only because of his money; money earned when the mines were open. With the mines closed, Tatsuo's wealth has quickly declined. Once his money is gone, his influence will be as well. Then the Fire Lord will be free of him."


	72. Mischief Managed

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Mai, why did Zuko cancel the mining contract?"

"During the war, the poor and non-benders were ordered to work in the mines and factories. Many were injured but those under Lord Tatsuo suffered the worst. He prioritized profit over the lives of Fire Nation citizens. Furious, Zuko ended the contract and ordered Tatsuo to pay restitution. Tatsuo claimed that he would be unable to meet the financial obligation if the mine remained closed."

"What's stopping Tatsuo from re-opening the mine now that Zuko's gone?"

"Part of Zuko's decree makes it illegal for any Fire Nation citizen to trade with Tatsuo."


	73. Insult

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Ouch!" She dropped the flower immediately, her blood already staining the white petals. Narrowing her eyes at the young nobleman, she racked her brain for the meaning of this particular flower. White flowers, a favorite of many nobles today, were an ominous message but a thorny stem symbolized unhappiness and pain. The symbolization reflected her sentiment accurately at the moment.

"My Lord-"

She held up her hand, silencing the servant. Blood swelled from her fingers as she regarded the young man. "It seems you forgot to de-thorn your gift."

"Not at all My Lord. I believe my message is clear."


	74. Are You Challenging Me?

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara regarded the young noble stoically. She'd expected the challenge to come from Tatsuo or one of the older noblemen; men who'd served Ozai. This young man – no, he was still a child - was no older than Aang had been when she'd first seen him all those years ago.

And suddenly she realized Tatsuo had won.

Once the boy challenged her she would be obligated to fight him, and to win. Fire Nation law demanded the Fire Lord show no mercy, not even to a child. She would never follow that law, and Tatsuo knew it.

"I challenge-"

"Stop."


	75. Bribery

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara stood, aware everyone was watching her. This would be a defining moment in her rule, and she was about to surrender. She met Tatsuo's eyes across the crowd. His smirk sickened her. "Lord Tatsuo, I would speak with you. Immediately."

He followed her into the adjoining room, motioning for the boy to remain where he was. The boy dropped his head in submission.

"My Lady-"

"After careful consideration, I have decided to reinstate the mining contract."

"How fortuitous-"

"Provided you prevent an Agni Kai from being issued tonight."

A sneer. "Afraid waterbender?"

Katara attacked, freezing Tatsuo to the wall.


	76. Cold Embrace

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Afraid?! While you hide, sheltered in your castle, I was fighting a war! I faced countless Fire Nation soldiers and brought your princess to her knees! I will fight any firebender here, and win, but I will NOT fight a child to further your games! You want my throne? Then face me yourself Tatsuo."

Tatsuo's hands glowed brightly, the ice thinning under his fire. "Once again you prove to be unconventional in every action. I never imagined waterbenders to be so volatile."

"The Agni Kai-"

"I'll talk to the boy. Perhaps I can persuade him, once I'm freed of course."


	77. In Fate's Hands

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

True to his word, Tatsuo persuaded the boy to withdraw his challenge. Bowing low, he offered an empty apology, a daffodil replacing the offending flower at her feet. She supposed grudging respect was better than hate.

Katara felt Tatsuo watching her intently. Realizing she'd be unable to put off the announcement any longer if she wanted to keep Tatsuo's cooperation, she stood, addressing the crowd.

"My Lords and Ladies, it is with great enthusiasm that I announce the trade ban with Lord Tatsuo lifted immediately. Furthermore, I have decided to-"

"My Lord! My Lord, the pyre has collapsed! It's famine!"


	78. Superstition

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"This is ridiculous! It's just a superstition!"

"Perhaps, but it's one the lower classes take very seriously. Your enemies will use this to further the civil unrest and weaken your reign. An omen such as this is nothing to sneer at Katara. Surely your tribe carries similar customs."

Once again she was forced to re-examine Water Tribe traditions. It seemed Iroh had a knack for challenging her worldviews.

Unconsciously her hand drifted to her mother's necklace, fingers tracing the pattern at her throat. Tradition demanded the dead's names remain unspoken, for fear of inviting in vengeful spirits. "Yes, of course."


	79. Plan

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"If it's famine they fear, then I'll have to appease those fears. The watertribe has had its share of food shortages, especially during the war…" She trailed off, remembering a particularly cold winter. The first after the men had left to fight. The spirits had claimed many lives that winter, including several of her friends. "We survived," she began again quietly, "the Fire Nation will too."

"What do you require?" Iroh asked softly.

"We'll need to increase our food stores, perhaps build a few new granaries as well. And summon Ambassador Wu. It's time to renegotiate with the Earth Kingdom."


	80. Checkmate

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"An unfortunate interruption My Lady and while I appreciate your agreeing to reinstate trade, I still need my mines-"

"As it happens Tatsuo, you're in luck. I find myself in need of steel. I will reinstate the mining contract temporarily, with certain provisions of course."

Tatsuo stopped her, his nails digging into her flesh. "We had a deal water witch."

"You dare to touch your Fire Lord?" Katara replied acidly.

Tatsuo held her gaze, hatred burning in his eyes. Stiffly he released his hold, his eyes never leaving hers. "This isn't over, _Fire Lord_."

She smiled sweetly at the sneer.


	81. Challenged

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The banquet had quickly dispersed following the pyre's collapse. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Katara was relieved. Frankly, today had been an excruciatingly long culture shock and all she wanted was a moment.

Several high-ranking nobles remained, their conspicuous glances adding to her emotional distress. When Tatsuo stormed into the hall, drawing the attention of the remaining nobles, she knew it was about to get worse.

"A delightful gathering My Lord, but I must take my leave. With your generous offer to reinstate the mining contract-"

Shouts erupted through the room, one rising above all the others.

"Agni Kai!"


	82. Collide

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She turned in astonishment. A young man glared at her, his face baring the same hatred Tatsuo had expressed. "It's beneath me to face a waterbender. You must choose a firebender in you place."

Katara glared at the foolish lord. "You challenged me and you will fight me."

Tatsuo chuckled. "Are you so desperate to hold onto your failing mines Lord Sato, that you'd risk challenging your Lord?

Sato glared. "You are a disgrace to the Fire Nation, and so is she if this is allowed. Fire Lord Zuko would never-"

"Ah, but Fire Lord Zuko is gone, isn't he."


	83. Fight

**Greeting readers! My apologies for the delay. I shifted my focus to finishes "31 Kisses" for Zutara month. Now, back to daily updates. :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Head held high she marched through the nobles who'd shown up to witness her failure. Fire Sages stood on stand-by, ready to crown their new Fire Lord as soon as she fell. Their loyalty was touching. Truly.

Iroh had briefed her on what to expect, so when she was forced to duck the sudden fireball she was livid.

"I thought custom decreed the Fire Sages signaled the beginning of the Agni Kai!"

Lord Sato spat, sending several fireballs her way. She dodged them easily. Calling a rope of water she watched and waited. When the moment presented itself, she struck.


	84. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He fell with a satisfying splat, sprawled at her feet. Water whips turned to ice shackles, pinning him in place.

Silence gripped the arena. She straightened, head held high as she turned towards the waiting nobles and sages. The ancient crown Iroh had given her glistened brightly in the sunlight. One by one the nobles dropped to their knees in front of the waterbender until only Tatsuo remained.

Eyes locked, she waited for his next move. She wasn't disappointed. Astonishment bled into momentary hatred, then nothing as he stoically sank to his knees. Outside she was steel, inside she screamed.


	85. Satisfied

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Li Yu helped her out of the restricting formal robes, carefully laying each piece of silk on her bed. With practiced hands she removed the ancient crown, smoothing Katara's hair around her shoulders.

"Do you require anything else My Lord?"

"No."

Li Yu nodded. "Then I'll get your bath ready."

Katara nodded to the now empty room. Staring at her reflection she resisted the urge to shatter it. What should've been a festive day had turned into a cultural mishap. The only outcome she was even slightly satisfied with was Tatsuo's expression as he was forced to kneel to her.


	86. Every Single Day

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Iroh was waiting for her when she exited the bathroom. Toweling her hair she joined him at the table, gratefully accepting the steaming tea.

"Chamomile."

Iroh nodded gravely. She sipped the tea, waiting for the old man to speak his mind. He, like Tatsuo, didn't disappoint.

"What a busy day! All that pomp and fire, not to mention superstitions and barbaric customs."

Katara sighed, waiting for the rest.

"You've pacified the court, for now, but there's still the omen, and Tatsuo's contract."

Katara groaned. "The contract."

"One more surprise." Iroh smiled, sliding the letter across the table.

She gasped. "Aang!"


	87. Rational

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

It made absolutely no sense. Zuko was gone. Even traveling to the Spirit World hadn't offered any answers. Aang went on to write that they'd taken a brief detour to the library in hope Wai Shi Tong would allow them entrance, but that had gone spectacularly bad and they'd been forced to flee for their lives. At least this time they'd kept Sokka away from the Cactus Juice.

Aang reassured her they hadn't given up, reminding her to uphold the peace. It was the last paragraph that held her attention though. She never believed three words could stop her breath.


	88. Communication

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Beware the dragon." She whispered quietly re-reading the warning. What did he know that he wasn't telling her? Surely he didn't mean Iroh? But then what dragon should she be wary of? She was reminded of Zuko's cryptic letter. All she was getting was more questions and no answers.

Frustrated, she laid the two letters side by side; two friends, two warnings. What were they trying to tell her? A sickening thought stuck her suddenly, draining the strength from her body. As she sank into the plush chair, crushing fear settling in her stomach. Was Aang going to disappear next?


	89. File

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She groaned at the heap of paperwork on her desk. Bureaucracy was killing her. Flipping through the parchments, she was again struck by the differences in their cultures. In the Water Tribe elders would meet, a decision would be made and then implemented. In the Fire Nation she was on her third round of paperwork for a decree she'd made during the Fire Festival.

Apparently, even as Fire Lord, her word was not immediately law. Or maybe it was simply because she was a waterbender. She wondered if Zuko's orders would've been challenged.

Either way, Tatsuo was becoming dangerously impatient.


	90. Effort

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

They remained silent, studying each other through the steam of the tea. Though her pride demanded the arrogant man speak first, necessity required she repair relations between their kingdoms. Antagonizing him further would be counterproductive.

"Ambassador Wu, thank you for coming."

He nodded acknowledging her. "I believe there was some tension the last time we spoke. As representative to both Fire Nation and Water Tribe I would offer an official apology."

"Such things are common in politics. Think nothing of it. However, that is not why you've summoned me."

No, it's not. I would like to discuss new trade negotiations."


	91. Point

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Tatsuo was waiting for her. Again. "People are going to start talking Lord Tatsuo."

"Only of how painstakingly slow our new government moves."

"I've put the paperwork through to reinstate your mining contract Tatsuo. The council is reviewing-"

"A true Fire Lord does not require approval-"

"Perhaps if you and your friends had not fought so hard to label me an illegitimate Fire Lord, such formalities wouldn't be required. Had you accepted my reign from the beginning, as Fire Lord Zuko had instructed, then you wouldn't now find yourself at the mercy of the very people you set against me."


	92. Trust

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"My Lord, we must discuss the implications of the pyre-"

"I've already begun preparations to alleviate the people's fears. Ambassador Wu has returned to the Earth Kingdom with my request for additional trade and once the council approves Lord Tatsuo's mines to re-open we will begin the construction of additional granaries. Additionally, as Princess of Water I've asked the Water Tribe to increase trade this winter."

Iroh smiled at the council's stunned silence.

"The Fire Nation has been turbulent recently, "Katara continued. "It's more important than ever to keep the people's trust in their Fire Lord."

"Of course, Fire Lord."


	93. Advantage

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You're learning to handle them well. Zuko would be proud."

Katara chuckled, leaning back into her chair. "I can't claim I'm able to handle them just yet, but at least I was able to stay one step ahead this time."

"A feat even Zuko has difficulty with from time to time. However, you're learning. Like Pai Sho you must know the players and learn how to predict their movements."

"Well you certainly know me." She laughed wryly as he took another of her pieces.

Iroh laughed. "Did you forget I am a Fire Nation prince? Pai Sho is second nature."


	94. Intervention

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

As her toes sank into the cool sand she was certain of one thing; she'd been away from her element for far too long. Despite numerous protests, she'd arranged for this outing insisting the ocean air would revitalize her for the upcoming Earth King's visit.

In reality, she'd simply needed to get away from the daily stress of palace life.

The water greeted her like an old friend, rushing to meet her. Twisting her body, the water followed. Soon she was lost in the ancient rhythm of the tide.

Only when blissful exhaustion overtook her did she remember her audience.


	95. Solution

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Taking in the stunned faces of her audience, Katara was struck with a sudden realization. Despite months in the Fire Nation, she was still as much a stranger to them as they were to her.

She wore their clothes, their crown; she adopted their customs and traditions but still she wasn't one of them. She didn't really understand the people of Fire.

It was time to change that.

Without a backward glance she marched away from the beach towards the bustling market they'd passed on the way here. Protests rang in the background as nobles and guards scrambled to follow.


	96. Humility

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The market was bustling with activity. Spicy meat broiled in food stalls, peppery soups simmered next to caramelized sweets; fresh herbs and spices hung heavily in the air assaulting her senses.

A run-down stand caught her attention. She approached eagerly, her stomach grumbling approvingly at the assortment of seafood.

"One shark-squid please."

The elderly shopkeeper met her gaze blankly. If she hadn't been used to Toph, his stark white eyes would've startled her.

"My Lord?!"

She turned, stunned to find her champion before her. "You-"

The boy bowed, revealing his badly scarred skin. "How may your humble citizens serve you?"


	97. Youth

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Zuko's scar had always been a part of him. In her mine, it and he were inseparable. She couldn't imagine Zuko any other way. This boy, however, was different. She easily saw him carefree and unscarred; could easily imagine the man he would've grown to be, un-marred by the touch of fire. Now, that man would never exist because of her. It sat uneasily on her conscience.

He scuttled behind the counter, offering her a crooked grin along with the shark-squid his grandfather had finished cooking. "It may not be the prettiest, but Gramps's the best cook in the market!"


	98. Wealth

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He caught her concerned look. Patting the worn stand, he smiled. "It's not much to look at, but I can fix it. What's important is for the first time we're able to sell papa's catch in the market."

She paused, the shark-squid halfway to her mouth. "You couldn't sell before? Why?"

The boy shrugged. "Only the merchant class is allowed to sell in the market. We used to have to sell papa's catch to the merchants who would then sell the catch. If anything sold, we'd get a small portion of the money, but if it didn't we got nothing."


	99. Lucky

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara stared in disbelief. The tribe worked together, hunting and gathering to supply all. No one man or woman was owed more, not even the chief or elders. She'd always assumed the Fire Nation, with their mechanical precision during the war, functioned the same.

Clearly she'd been mistaken. Even more disturbing, there was a whole sub-society she'd been unaware of. She felt like she would never understand the complexity of this kingdom.

"That's why the nobles were upset during the Fire Festival," the boy explained. "Never before has a peasant risen in rank. Mother says I was just born lucky."


	100. Broken Places

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"How can I thank you?"

"Don't thank me. Because of me, you're scarred."

"These?" The boy dismissed his scars. "I'm not a bender so by law I would've had to make the pilgrimage. If even one citizen holds Lyahiko's disfavor it means disaster for us all!"

"And scars please Lyahiko?"

"Courage pleases Lyahiko. Could you hold fire and not fear its touch?"

She thought of Zuko, recalling his impassioned story of dragons and understanding the heart of fire. She remembered Azula, and the heat of blue fire.

"I-"

Shouts rang out behind her. She turned just as the world exploded.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Updates on a short hiatus while I'm on vacation.**


	101. Marketplace

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Chaos. There was no other word that came to mind to describe the carnage before her. Thick black smoke choked the air, filling the once peaceful market with death. She gasped, struggling to fill her lungs with fresh air.

"Boy…run…" She collapsed, coughing violently against the overwhelming smoke. Her eyes burned, tears blurring her vision. Through the haze of fire and smoke she saw hooded figures; one, then two, five, ten, their numbers keep growing, surrounding her.

Someone touched her shoulder. Instinctively she spun, bending. Nothing responded, the intense heat having dried the air of any moisture. She was defenseless.


	102. Sight

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"My Lord! Quick, this way!" The boy was tugging at her arm, urging her to follow. "Keep low, there's more air near the ground," he explained crawling through the inferno.

Coughing violently she followed, the thick smoke nearly blinding her. She scraped her hands against rough earth, relying on touch alone to guide her way forward. Was this what Toph dealt with everyday? She'd have to ask, assuming she made it out of this alive.

Another explosion sounded just ahead of them. She lunged, sheltering the boy as burning debris rained down. "We need to get out of here, now!"


	103. Encounter

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Grandfather's just ahead, with the other villagers. We'll be safe there."

"Safe?" She coughed. "From the fire?"

"From the rebels." He hushed her, pointing to the hooded figures headed their way. They would've been ominous in a sunlit field of flowers, but surrounded by smoke and fire they looked like the evil spirits Gran-Gran had warned her of as a little girl. Instinctively she clutched at her mother's necklace hidden beneath the layered robes.

Dark shadows seemed to leap from the hooded figures, crawling against burnt, crumbling buildings. The silhouette was familiar. She gasped, remembering Aang's warning. "Beware the dragon."


	104. Noxious

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She needed to release the aching pressure building in her chest, but she couldn't. Not with the rebels just a few feet away. They moseyed along unhurriedly, laughing at the destruction around them.

The boy tugged at her sleeve. She nodded, following as they resumed their slow trek. Her breathing was becoming shallower. She just wasn't getting enough oxygen. Katara shook her head against the sudden wave of dizziness. Another coughing fit followed, short puffs shaking her body.

Vertigo struck her abruptly and she toppled over. Flat on her back she watched her kingdom burn until her eyes drifted shut.


	105. Wake

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She awoke and promptly threw up. It hurt like hell. Someone was there, rubbing her back soothingly. Her head pounded. Her lungs hurt. Her everything hurt. They were speaking to her, but the voices were distorted, like they were coming from beneath water. She tried to focus, but it just made the headache worse.

They were moving her, urging her to recline once more. Something cool brushed against her forehead. She forced her eyes open, squinting against the intense brightness. A blurred figure hovered over her, his touch painfully familiar.

"Zuko?" Her voice was barely a whisper, raw and hoarse.


	106. Wound

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

An older boy, no a young man, was leaning over her. He might have been Zuko, if not for his flawless face. He was handsome, his smile gentle and so much like Zuko's it made her heart ache.

"Welcome back Fire Lord. Just relax," he coached, easing her back onto the mat. "Nán brought you here. Well, he told us where you were when you collapsed and we brought you here, but he was bringing you here anyway…"

She smiled. He even rambled like Zuko. Her heartache deepened recalling many long conversations with her dear friend. _Zuko, where are you?_


	107. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He caught her stare and smiled. "Rest Fire Lord. I'll find Nán, he was worried about you."

"Nán?"

"The boy you were with."

"I..." _He fought for me, was burned because of me, and I..._ "I didn't even know his name." Katara looked away, ashamed.

"You wouldn't. The champion represents another, not themselves, and must remain nameless in the face of Lyahiko."

It didn't lessen her guilt. "I don't know your name either."

"Li."

Katara smirked, recalling Master Piandao's gripe. "A friend once told me there's a million Li's in the Fire Nation."

Li grinned. "But only one Hagan Li."


	108. What's in a Name?

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Hagan…wait, doesn't that mean fire? Your name means strong fire?"

"Original right? Father never could resist a bad joke. Nán has it even worse."

"How so?"

"Well Hagan means fire, as you already know, and Nán mean boy-"

"His name means fire boy?!" She chuckled.

"Awww Li! Why'd you tell her that?!"

She smiled as the boys bickered. Their banter reminded her of many nights under starlit skies, listening to Sokka, Aang and later Zuko. She missed them.

"What about you?" Nán asked, pulling her from her reverie.

"Hmm?"

"What does your name mean?"

Katara grinned. "She who pulls water."


	109. Honor

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The sun was setting, casting long shadows against crumbling walls. Nán stood by the door watching, waiting. Li should have been back hours ago.

Guilt sat heavily on her. She'd brought this family nothing but pain. They were barely more than strangers, but had sacrificed flesh and blood for her. No, that wasn't true, they had sacrificed themselves to her crown and called it honor. It was difficult to accept.

For Zuko, honor was everything. She'd always though it a result of his family's tyranny. Now, she saw it was much more. Honor was the backbone of the Fire Nation.


	110. Hospitality

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Grandfather gave her a toothless smile. She returned it, accepting the meager offering of dinner. They'd insisted she eat her fill first and no amount of arguing on her part had been able to sway them.

Their generosity touched her. This family had almost nothing, yet they shared all they had with her. It was a stark contrast from the nobility she'd been surrounded with, and a welcome reminder of the home she missed.

Nán whooped, bolting from the doorway. She heard footsteps, Li's laugh and a familiar voice. Relief washed through her. Li was ok, and he'd brought help.


	111. Face Down

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Iroh!"

The old man chuckled as she threw her arms around him in a decidedly un-Fire Lord manner. The atmosphere changed abruptly, her adviser's disapproval heavy in the air. She didn't care.

"You've recovered quickly, Fire Lord."

Katara waived away his concern. "A little smoke inhalation, all I needed was some rest. Of course it could've been worse if not for my-" She hesitated, surprised to find the boys now prostrate before her.

"You have served your lord and nation well," Iroh interrupted. The verse sounded rehearsed.

"It is our honor to serve the Fire Lord," came Li's muffled reply.


	112. Abstract

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Outside her guards busied themselves, securing the area while her servants prepared her pavilion. Inside the old man and boys sat huddled in the corner of their own home, their meager dinner growing cold while arrogant nobles scoffed at the humble dwelling.

Gone were the carefree boys she'd come to know in their short time together. In the presence of her entourage the boys had withdrawn, falling back into the traditional roles of their station. They were treating her like royalty. She'd preferred their open friendliness.

She caught Iroh staring at the boys. "Iroh?"

"There's something familiar about those boys."


	113. Tongue-Tied

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"They saved my life."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"It would be dangerous for you to publicly acknowledge them."

Katara scoffed, turning her attention to the passing scenery.

Iroh sighed, continuing. "Both your guards and your nobles failed to protect you. In the end, two peasant boys saved the Fire Lord. Do you believe the court would allow such knowledge to become public information?"

"Let me guess, their honor wouldn't allow it."

"You're correct. Their dishonor would cost them their titles, lands, possibly even their lives. Do you think they would hesitate hurting those boys if it meant their own salvation?"


	114. Night

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She leaned forward, the cool stone a welcome relief from the memory of the marketplace. Several fires still burned brightly against the night sky, remnants from the rebel's attack. She watched with satisfaction as her guards extinguished them one by one.

If only all of her troubles were so easily resolved.

The rebels would continue their attack. Ambassador Wu believed the Water Tribe to be conspiring with the Fire Nation. Lord Tatsuo threatened her reign. Her court threatened the boys she'd come to care for.

And Zuko was still missing.

She was beginning to worry she'd never see him again.


	115. Reaper

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The first attack came on the new moon.

A scream woke her, the sound of explosions spurring her from bed. She was ready when they broke through; water whips taking the first two assassins easily. The third evaporated her water, dagger grazing her cheek as she leapt from the fireball's path.

She tumbled, draining the fire lilies of their water, and blasted the man over her balcony. Dropping into a fighting stance she drew on Toph's training, and listened, waiting.

Silence answered.

Battle-ready, she crept through the dark room, peering over the edge of the balcony.

The garden was empty.


	116. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I assure you we will capture those responsible My lord."

"Of course, but do we even know who they are?"

"Don't worry My lord, I will personally see to it. However, there is the matter of the elite guard. We will need to replace them immediately."

"Replace them? Why?"

"The penalty for failure is death My lord."

Katara stared at the general. "Death? Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Traditionally-"

Something snapped inside her. "I don't give a damn about Fire Nation traditions!" All her pent up anger burst out. "I'm not sentencing innocent men to death for an outdated tradition!"


	117. Changing of the Guard

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The council will never-"

"I'm Fire Lord now. It's my understanding that every Fire Lord brings about changes. Look at Zuko-"

"Fire Lord Zuko worked tirelessly to rebuild our mighty nation following the war. With honor, Fire Lord Zuko restored our people's faith-"

"Are you seriously telling me the council supported Zuko in every way?"

"Fire Lord Zuko was Fire Lord Ozai's son, you are-"

"A waterbender." She sighed hating Fire Nation traditions more then ever, hating her own weakness. "Fine, punish them, but do not kill them."

"As you command My lord. Your guard-"

"Yes. Send word to Kyoshi."


	118. Strawberries

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"A rare treat."

She eyed Iroh warily, the sweet fruit forgotten, certain his words had a double meaning. Leaning back, she gestured for Iroh to join her. "What did I do this time?"

"What a greeting!" The old man chided around a mouthful of strawberry. "A lesser man might take it personally!"

Katara groaned. "Iroh-"

"Sweet, but it becomes tart if plucked too soon. Like the gardener, you must learn to bide your time, Katara. Kyoshi Warriors may be elite, but they are not Fire Nation. The general is a proud man; the court prouder still. There will be consequences."


	119. Dreamlover

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He was there when she opened her eyes; leaning over her, sporting a lopsided smile that somehow meshed perfectly with the scar she barely noticed anymore. Her fingers brushed lightly over the coarse skin like she'd once done in a cavern so many years ago.

This time he didn't close his eyes.

Liquid gold stared into her own as she trailed her fingers down his scar.

It was ridiculously intimate.

She moved towards him, closing the distance between their bodies until she could feel his breath on her skin. Arching, she brushed her lips over his-

And met cold floor.


	120. Break Away

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Bewildered, Katara stared at the empty room. Shifting into a sitting position, she contemplated the very strange dream. Obviously she'd been thinking about Zuko lately, especially with the civil unrest and rebel attacks, and she missed Aang. Naturally her mind had simply combined her worry and loneliness into a strange montage…right?

Her fingers brushed over her lips. She could still feel the pressure of that phantom kiss.

She remained like that for hours, watching the silk curtains lift with the midnight breeze while her mind tried to decrypt the dream's meaning.

Why had it been Zuko's face in her dream?


	121. Trip

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Updates are going to remain sporadic for the next few weeks while I continue to juggle my increased workload. Once real life settles down I'll be able to devote more time to fandom. Until then, I'll update when time permits.**

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

As the morning sun broke the horizon, she decided it was time for a reprieve. The Kyoshi Warriors hadn't arrived yet, so she she'd have to rely on the palace guards for her adventure.

As expected, her plan was met with resistance.

"Absolutely not! Did you forget the attack on your life less than a week ago? And now you want to frolic through the capital giving the rebels a second chance?!"

Iroh had a fair point, but she didn't plan on going through the city. "As I recall, there are some rather secret tunnels that run beneath the capital."


	122. Oceans

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

For the second time that month Katara returned to her element. This time was different though. This time she was going home.

Leaning against the ship's banister, she watched her kingdom grow smaller with each passing minute. She knew it would be safe in Iroh's hands. It never should have been hers to begin with.

Turning her attention to the blue horizon, she felt her worries shift. This impromptu visit was no vacation. She needed her father's help if she was going to smooth things over with Ambassador Wu and prevent a war between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation.


	123. Gifts

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Fire Lord."

She pulled her eyes away from the blue horizon. The captain stood a short distance behind her, her former personal guard in tow. Despite numerous protests, she'd again bent Fire Nation law to her whim. If the relieved expressions of her guards were any indication, they were grateful for her breech of etiquette, and the second chance this voyage offered them to redeem their honor.

"Forgive the intrusion, but an urgent message has come for you."

Katara blinked. "How? We're three days at sea!"

The captain remained stoic, simply nodding his head. "It's best you see for yourself."


	124. Dirty

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She wasn't sure what she was expecting as she rounded the corner, but a flying bison tongue wasn't it. "Appa!" She laughed, dodging a second lick even as Momo landed on her shoulder, rubbing enthusiastically against her cheek. Burying her face against the bison, she breathed deeply, craving the familiar smell of clouds and freedom.

Unfortunately for her, Appa needed a bath.

With something between a laugh and a cough, she untangled herself from bison fur and curious lemur limbs, leaving the duo to bask in the setting sun as she followed her guards inside.

Three solemn faces greeted her.


	125. Grenade

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"How-?"

"We have to talk Sweetness. Alone."

"My Lord-"

"Wait outside. Don't antagonize the bison." The captain hesitated, clearly torn between his sworn duty to protect her and following her orders. In the end, he submitted, exiting the room with her guards.

Turning back to her friends she reflected that this was not the happy reunion she'd imagined. "Ok, what's going on?"

She gasped as Aang summoned a ball of air, encasing them within its swirling border. "For privacy," he explained. "Anyone outside will just hear wind."

"Why all the secrecy?"

"Because, we found Zuko."

"Or what's left of him."


	126. Drink

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Sokka, she's gonna-"

"Whoa there!" Sokka caught her, guiding her to a chair.

"Breathe Sugar Queen. Here drink this, it helps."

She had no idea where Toph had gotten the Fire Whiskey. She didn't care. They'd found Zuko. One shot. Some of Zuko. Two shots. Zuko was dead. The third shot paused halfway to her mouth.

Her best friend was dead.

Three shots.

"He's dead." She whispered, afraid to give too much strength to those words.

"Not exactly. Seems he had a run in with a rather nasty spirit."

"It changed his face, erased his memories. He could be anyone."


	127. Unsettling Revelations

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Do you remember Koh?"

"The face stealer?"

"That's the one. I don't know how yet, but Koh stole Zuko's face," Aang explained. "And that's not the only familiar face I saw. You remember Ambassador Wu don't you?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, of course. He's accused the Fire Nation and Water Tribe of conspiracy. He's part of the reason I'm taking this trip."

Aang frowned, clearly troubled "Koh had his face too. When did you last speak to Wu?"

"Several weeks ago. Just after the Fire Festival. He returned to the Earth Kingdom with my newly proposed trade agreements."

"That wasn't Wu."


	128. End Game

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I think Koh found a way out of the Spirit World and into ours. I noticed several spots where the barrier was weak."

"And he's using the stolen faces to masquerade as human? But, how can Koh take the faces of the living?"

Aang shrugged. "At this point I have more questions than answers. The only thing I'm certain of is Koh is playing a much larger game."

"What does he want?"

"War."

"But why would a spirit want war? What could he possibly gain?"

"Faces. Thousands of faces from every solider, every citizen, every innocent victim of the war."


	129. Vision

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara gasped, suddenly remembering Iroh's strange gift. For months she'd wondered why he'd left her Zuko's Blue Spirit mask. What had Iroh been trying to tell her? Had he known even then what had happened to Zuko? Had he known about Koh? Aang's warning sprung to mind. "Beware the dragon."

Aang nodded, clearly confused by the abrupt change of topic. "I'm not sure what it means, but in the swamp I had a vision. Two dragons circled me; one seduced, urging me to sleep, while the other comforted, urging me to remain alert."

"Two dragons? They sound like Iroh…and Azula."


	130. His Place

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Aang stopped her as Toph and Sokka made for their quarters. "For old times sake," he said, offering her his hand. She accepted, letting him pull her into Appa's saddle. She grinned at her guard's horrified expression as they launched into the sky.

The wind made short work of her elaborate hairstyle. She helped, unpinning the elaborate jewel crown. As her hair tumbled free, her worries went with it.

Stretching her arms, she let her eyes shut as the wind caressed her, filling her nose with the scent of clouds and sea air.

This is what she'd been missing.

Freedom.


	131. Twisted

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She woke, curled against his side; his hand tangled in her hair, his lips flush against her temple. Grinning she snuggled closer, stubble scraping her face. Absently she traced the starburst scar on his chest, a vivid reminder of Azula's handiwork, and his sacrifice.

She felt him shift, lean muscles stretching beneath her. "Mmmm, morning love." When he didn't answer she rolled over, lifting her face to his, or where his face should have been.

Katara shot upright, immediately regretting it. The Fire Whiskey had caught up to her. Aang rubbed her back soothingly as she heaved, the nightmare forgotten.


	132. Headache

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet; most were too preoccupied nursing their hangovers to bother with polite conversation. Apparently Toph and Sokka had finished the bottle of Fire Whiskey over a rather risqué card game. Katara was certain she didn't want to know more, although Aang was unsettlingly interested. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Aang loved games.

The worst of her nausea had passed, but the headache showed no sign of relenting. She tried not flinch as each resounding thump of her pulse sent jolts of pain through her head.

Something important had happened last night. She just needed to remember.


	133. Forgotten

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The day progressed slowly. Pieces of last night returned to her in confusing bits that only served to further agitate her, cementing her belief that Fire Whiskey should be outlawed.

Sipping at her tea, Katara reviewed the documents she'd brought along. Most were standard trade agreements. Disappointed, she dropped the papers on her desk. "I though for sure-"

A burst of air sent papers everywhere.

"Aang!"

He laughed, sweeping her into his arms. Clearly he'd mistaken her angry outburst for excitement. She forced a smile, knowing how easily he was upset. As usual, he failed to see through her facade.


	134. Be Prepared

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He pulled her into his arms; fingers trailing lightly down her stomach. He rested his lips just below her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "You, Fire Lord, work too hard."

She smiled despite herself.

Aang was right, of course. Still, she wished he'd try to see the importance of what she was doing. Aang's Airbender philosophy of deflect and wait had served him well in the past; he'd elected to continue that tried and true method. She disagreed. Aang wasn't the only one waiting. She knew Koh was watching, and she intended to be ready.

Then she'd find Zuko.


	135. Escapade

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Come with me."

"Aang, I have work-"

"Leave it. You deserve a break and Appa's itching to get off this boat for awhile."

Katara smiled. Clearly Appa wasn't the only one feeling cooped up. "You promised Commander Pao you wouldn't kidnap me again, remember?"

"I recall no such promise," Aang replied with an entirely Toph-like grin.

For just a moment Katara felt the weight of everything lift from her shoulders. Suddenly she wasn't the Fire Lord anymore, and he wasn't the Avatar. For this moment they were just a boy and a girl. "Ok, Aang. Just for a little while."


	136. Kick in the Head

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Trouble was waiting just outside her door. It grinned at her, holding up a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "Girl's night?"

Katara laughed. "Sorry Toph, Aang got here first. Another time?"

Toph slugged her playfully. "I'll hold you to that Sugar Queen. Guess I'll just have to bother your brother. Maybe this time he'll get to keep some of his clothes on."

"Ok…wait, WHAT?! Toph!" Katara rounded on Aang when Toph kept walking. "What did she mean by that!?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Aang dropped a bombshell. "Well, they're kind of…that is they..."

"We're screwing!" Toph's boisterous reply echoed.


	137. Pop

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"What about Suki?!" Katara exclaimed as Aang launched them into Appa's saddle.

"Suki? She's seeing Commander Jian."

"Jian?!"

"One of Fire Nation soldiers stationed on Kyoshi."

"There's Fire Nation soldiers on Kyoshi?!"

"To help with construction. Zuko sent them after he was crowned Fire Lord. Guess he felt bad about burning down Suki's village. Yip Yip!"

Katara was stunned. She'd been so absorbed in being Fire Lord she'd forgotten about the rest of the world. Aang had effectively popped the bubble she'd existed in these past months, reminding her there was more to the world than just the Fire Nation.


	138. Winds of Change

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Snuggled against her boyfriend Katara tried to relax, but her thoughts wouldn't be silenced. The past few days had been a whirlwind of new information and the newest was currently battling for space in her preoccupied mind.

Everything was changing.

The wind carried the chill of the south. Soon she would be home and her impromptu vacation would turn into work. She wondered if Dad knew about Sokka and Toph. Would he approve?

Lost in thought, she missed most of Aang's speech. It wasn't until the carved stone dangled in front of her nose that she realized what he'd proposed.


	139. Bitter Silence

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He was watching her expectantly and she knew she had to respond. She just couldn't. This was the kiss before the Day of Black Sun and the kiss before Sozin's Comet all over again. When he should be concentrating on saving the world, he was thinking about her! While that should have been flattering, it wasn't.

Lives were at stake, Zuko's life was at stake, and the worlds' only hope, the Avatar, wasn't focused on a solution, but on his girlfriend.

Katara never wanted to be the one that came between the Avatar and his duty, but she unwittingly had.


	140. Only Human

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The rejection on Aang's face broke her heart. "I know it's not the prettiest, I tried to carve it right, I even asked Sokka for help, but I just-"

She grasped his hands. "Aang, it's not that. It's just…don't you think you should be focused on Koh and Zuko right now?"

He frowned. "There's always going to be something, Katara. If I don't take a moment for myself, I'll never have time to live my life. I'll always be just the Avatar, not Aang. I thought you'd understand now, Fire Lord."

She winced at the way he spat her title.


	141. The Space Between

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The ride back was full of tension. Neither of them dared to break the silence. Katara stared at the yellow ribbon dangling from Aang's fist. The sight of that necklace filled her with dread. She knew that was not the reaction a young woman was supposed to have when her boyfriend proposed to her.

Then again, she wasn't just a young woman anymore.

Aang was right. Being Fire Lord had changed her, opening a whole new world of possibility, just as a young boy with a flying bison once had. She wasn't sure she wanted to be just Katara again.


	142. This is How a Heart Breaks

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Katara, wait."

She considered running. This was not a conversation she wanted to have just now. Taking a deep breath she turned to face her…what? Were they still dating or had she effectively ended them tonight? Could they go back to the way they were before he'd proposed?

Sneaking a glance she was both relieved and sad to discover he wasn't looking at her. His hand was fisted in Appa's fur, trembling; yellow ribbon jerked with the movement.

The betrothal necklace.

She felt her resolve breaking. "Aang, I-"

He pivoted, pressing the stone into her hand. "Just…think about it. Okay?"


	143. Weight of the World

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Sokka found her at the bow, her eyes trained on the dark waters ahead. His hand slipped into hers, tugging gently. "Time for bed."

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the horizon. Change was coming and she had no way to stop it. I felt like before, when the world was at war. A single misstep would be all it took to send them hurdling into the abyss. It was as if the world was holding its breath, and Aang ignored it, to carve a necklace.

"He loves you, you know."

"I know."

"I wasn't talking about Aang."


	144. Never Been Satisfied

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Aang left with the sunrise. Although unsurprising, it hurt nonetheless. Alone in her quarters, she stared at the betrothal necklace wondering if she'd have reacted the same way a year ago; part of her whispered no.

They'd been so happy and she'd ruined it for what? A crown she'd never wanted? A responsibility she'd dreaded? Or was it being Aang's wife she feared?

She was Katara, master waterbender, and a solider that'd fought to change the world, an ambassador who worked towards the continued peace they'd bled for; but if she married Aang she would become just the Avatar's wife.


	145. An Interruption

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Toph interrupted breakfast with a bang, literally. As the dust settled, the earthbender stomped through the opening where her door had stood moments before. Wide-eyed guards gawked, unsure if assistance was required. Katara waived them away with a smile. Leave it to Toph to use chaos as a pick-me-up. Strangely, it worked.

Toph plopped into the adjacent chair, blankly staring at her. Katara remained silent, waiting for Toph to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long. With a huff Toph sank back, a grin spreading across her face. "Didn't think you had it in you Sugar Queen."


	146. Friends

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I knew you had a thing for Haru."

Katara blinked. Toph broke into mischievous grin. Katara snorted, chuckled, before breaking into laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes she grinned at her friend. "You got me Toph, that's exactly it."

"It's the mustache isn't it?"

"Mmmm….caterpillar lip. It's so sexy."

They both laughed. She'd missed this, friends and laughter. She hadn't realized how lonely she'd become as Fire Lord.

"Ok, real talk. I know you love him, we all do. Aang's a great kid! But is he really right for you?"

"I used to think so."

"And now?"

"…I don't know."


	147. Watch Your Back

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Toph succeeded in distracting her for the day, but night was another story. With a wry smile, she pulled a blanket over the snoring earthbender and snuck away. The ocean called her.

She found herself at the bow again. Cold wind whipped through her hair, tangling the long locks as she stared at the dark water ahead. Icebergs silhouetted the horizon, the giant blocks of ice nearly invisible in the night. The ominous landscape reminded her of the other unseen enemies looming all around her.

The hair on her neck stood on end. She knew with certainty Koh was watching.


	148. Endless Sorrow

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"People are going to start talking if we keep meeting like this Fire Lord," Sokka teased, flopping against the railing.

"Ha, ha." Her deadpan reply was met with a long-suffering sigh.

"My genius is unappreciated."

"Sokka, what you said last night…why?"

He didn't answer, his gaze stuck on the moon. Nothing but the sound of waves and the distant garble of solider voices broke the heavy silence between them. "I guess because Zuko's not here to say it himself and I thought you should know before making the biggest decision of your life; because nothing is worse than lost love."


	149. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She was home.

Or, at least, she thought she was. Gone were the simple huts and the jagged snow banks she remembered from her youth. Tall buildings and an impressive ice wall had replaced them. It reminded her too much of the Northern tribe.

"Sokka…what-?"

"It's great isn't it?! Just wait until you see the market! All the meat you can eat!"

"Yeah, it's a real upgrade from those moldy tents you were squatting in," Toph teased following Sokka down the ship's ramp.

"Hey! I happened to like those moldy tents!" Katara shouted. Her captain coughed. "And they weren't moldy!"


	150. Heart Song

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Dad!"

She ran, throwing her arms around her father. He chuckled, lifting her off her feet as he hugged her tightly. "Have to say, that's the first time I've been hugged by a Fire Lord."

"Group hug!"

"Sokka!" They shouted in unison as he sent them tumbling into the snow.

Brushing snow from her face Katara laughed as her father and Sokka bickered and her guards rushed to her aid. This was familiar. Although the cozy huts had been replaced by elaborate ice sculpture buildings, the heart of the south remained unchanged. This was where she belonged. This was home.


	151. Insecurity

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara caught her father's questioning look, but he remained silent as they walked through the crowded streets. Unconsciously her fingers went to her throat but this time the familiar touch of her mother's necklace didn't comfort her.

She knew what was coming and she wasn't sure she was ready.

The noise of the marketplace ground to a halt as they passed, the thick crowd parting for them. Hundreds of blue eyes followed her every step, silence heavy in the air. She was used to it...in the Fire Nation; but here in her home she suddenly felt like an outsider.


	152. Message

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She prepared herself for the onslaught as her father busied himself at his desk, shuffling through the stack of papers as she waited quietly. "I know it's here somewhere…ah ha!" With a triumphant smile he held up the letter.

She frowned. "A letter?"

"A message from the former Fire Lord."

"What's it say?"

"No idea. It was sealed when I received it and I've held onto it all this time. His instructions were quite clear. I was not to give the letter to you except under specific circumstances."

"Which were?"

"Aang carved you a necklace, but you're not wearing it."


	153. Guardian

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Guiltily her fingers went to her throat, brushing against the cool stone of her mother's necklace. "I…did you know?"

"Of course. Avatar Aang asked for your hand nearly a year ago."

"And you gave it."

"I did."

"I'm sorry Dad." She looked away, unable to handle the disappointment she knew she'd see in his eyes.

He sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But Aang-"

"Is a wonderful young man, but you're my daughter. Your happiness is more important than alliances or treaties or even calling the Avatar my son-in-law. Understand?"

"Thanks Dad."


	154. Father's Day

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Well isn't this a surprise!"

Katara smiled."I thought we could have breakfast together, maybe catch up?" she pressed hopefully. They were both so busy these days.

Hakoda smiled, sitting beside her. "I would love that sweetheart."

"So Dad, have anything planned today?" She winced at the uncertain tremor to her voice knowing he would pick up on it. Nothing got past him. Chancing a glance in his direction confirmed her suspicion. He'd paused, his teacup held precariously in the air as he watched her.

"Actually, there's a new fishing spot I've been meaning to test out."

She smiled. "Sounds great."


	155. Hike

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"You'll tell me when you're ready."

Katara chuckled silently. It was such a dad response, and just what she needed to hear. It was nice to not have anyone placing expectations on her for just a moment. She twisted her wrists, calling the snow as they walked. Such a little thing, but it was liberating.

So many things had changed so quickly, but here with her dad, it didn't seem quite so overwhelming. At least he had remained a constant in her life where everything else had become chaos.

And the boys weren't helping matters.


	156. Tumult

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I didn't open the letter; I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I…I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of what it will say. Of how those words will change everything. I…he loves me."

"I know."

Katara huffed, shaking her head slightly. Apparently everyone had known but her.

Her father was silent for a long time, his gaze fixed on the still water before them. When he finally spoke his voice was rough. "It's hard enough to love someone who's here, harder still to hold onto that love when they're gone."

"But Zuko's not gone. We're going to find him."

"And if you don't? What then?"


	157. Confide

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You didn't come all this way to just talk about boys."

Katara sighed realizing that in a way, she had. "Things aren't going well. Ambassador Wu thinks the Fire Nation and Water Tribe are conspiring against the Earth Kingdom; now Aang tells me that Ambassador Wu is actually Koh and this is part of his plan to reignite the war. Lord Tatsuo's riled up about a Waterbender on the Fire Nation throne and constantly undermines my authority, which apparently means nothing to the other Fire Nation bureaucrats. What do I do Dad?"

Hakoda handed her a fishing pole. "Catch dinner."


	158. Efficacious

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He'd offered her no sage advice, no wisdom of the elders to help her through her predicament, and yet he'd given her exactly what she needed - a respite.

Arctic wolves howled in the distance, their voices carried by the chilly southern wind as she sat beside her father in silence, cherishing this unmarred land of her childhood. Koh was still at large, war still loomed and of course there was now her romantic turmoil. Still, as they trekked back to the village Katara felt rejuvenated.

She was Katara, Master Waterbender. She'd won one war; she'd win this one too.


	159. He's On My Mind

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Staring at the flames dancing in her fireplace, she thought it strange the comfort they provided now considering the sight of fire once had filled her with passionate hatred. The reason why was becoming clear.

Zuko.

Once he'd represented everything she hated about the Fire Nation; ruthless and cruel, merciless in the pursuit of power. Had she'd known the reason behind his relentless pursuit of Aang she may have thought differently, may have given forgiveness sooner. Still, their uneasy alliance had eventually turned into true friendship, and something more it seemed.

Her hands trembled as she broke the letter's seal.


	160. Plead

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

 _Dear Katara,_

 _If you're reading this, then your father has given you this letter following my specific instructions. Please believe if I could tell you in person, I would. However as you now hold this letter, clearly circumstances are dire._

 _For reasons of your own, you have yet to accept Aang's proposal. Although unfair of me, I confess your hesitation gives me hope I've not allowed myself before, and the strength to finally give breath to these silent words; I love you._

 _All I ask is for you to consider these words before making any permanent decisions._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Zuko_


	161. Sea Foam

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Sokka found her sitting at the edge of the village. He plopped beside her, offering her a slice of jerky. In silence they watched the sea foam crash against the jagged rocks below.

"Poor mermaid."

"Huh?" She frowned.

"Don't you remember the story Katara? The mermaid fell in love with a human prince. When she realized she could never be with him, she threw herself into the sea and became sea foam."

She was quiet a long time, watching the remains of the broken-hearted mermaid.

"Dad said you read the letter."

She nodded.

"And?"

"And...I think I'm in trouble Sokka."


	162. Distance

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"What happened with you and Suki? I thought things were going great?"

"They were." Sokka sighed, leaning back to watch the clouds. "And then they weren't. We tried to make it work, but my home is here and hers is on Kyoshi. Distance is hard and we just kind of...drifted." He let his head fall to the side, giving her a pointed look. "Kind of like you and Aang."

She winced. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," he drawled. "It kind of is. Not that there's anything wrong with that. People change Katara. You've changed. I doubt you realize how much."


	163. Wave

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

They roared like thunder, crashing mercilessly against the rocky shoreline as they had for eons, turning the remnants of mountains into sand.

For centuries the boys of her tribe had dared to ride this dangerous stretch of water; a rite of passage not all survived. Just below the surface, narrow crevices opened into wide underwater caverns. The effect was an unnaturally strong undertow quick to drown any unfortunate enough to fall in.

Though dangerous, it was a time honored tradition; one she'd helped her brother pass. Now she stood before them ready to challenge the icy waters on her own.


	164. Island

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She could feel the eyes of the unseen as she made her way into the water. The Elders told stories of ancient spirits who oversaw the challengers, selecting future chiefs from the bravest, most skilled warriors while sending the less-than-worthy to watery graves. She'd never really believed the stories, until now.

There was a strange, unpleasant energy here. Aang had told her of spots all over the world where the spirit realm leaked into theirs. In these places, where the veil between the realms was thinner, spirits could sometime slip through.

She wondered if the reverse was true as well.


	165. Cold

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Icy water tugged at her ankles, tempting her feet to slide from their precarious position. A lesser warrior would have succumbed, but she was a master waterbender. Water was her element. Here she was truly queen.

Unfortunately, she forgot one very important fact. This was no ordinary body of water, and it answered to more than just one master.

Abruptly the water came to life. Latching onto her legs like two watery hands, it dragged her into its depths before she could react.

From the darkness a sinister shape appeared. "Welcome, Fire Lord Katara." The sneer was sickeningly familiar.

Koh.


	166. Stay Alive

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Oh, how thoughtless of me. You humans can't breathe underwater can you?"

As abruptly she'd found herself in the icy water, she now found herself staggering on dry land gasping for air. Koh's face burst from the darkness mere millimeters from her own. "Better?"

His rancid breath hit her like one of Toph's boulders, inviting her to grimace from its stench. Cold fear like she'd never known penetrated her bones. She felt her face betray her.

"Don't give in just yet Fire Lord. Where would the fun be in that?" The spirit chuckled darkly. "Someone would like to see you."


	167. Lure

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The centipede's feet clicked eerily in the dark as he wrapped his body around her, cocooning her in limbs and exoskeleton. His face bubbled and swelled, the flesh moving as if something crawled just beneath it. She choked down vomit. Flesh stretched and popped, and suddenly an achingly familiar face stared back at her.

"Zuko..."

She might have reached for him, if the face hadn't twisted into something grotesque. The cruel smile broke her heart.

"No, not anymore. Though this face has proven...useful."

"Give him back."

"Who will you give me in return?" He hissed against her ear. "The Avatar?"


	168. Run

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara glared. "Never."

Koh laughed in delight, a single talon reaching out to caress her cheek. "Your face is so expressive! It will make a wonderful addition to my collection." He leaned closer, macabre lips nearly brushing her ear. "A matching set."

She ran.

The sound of Koh's armored feet echoed through the tunnel, quickly closing her narrow lead. Unlike her, Koh was not blind in the suffocating darkness of the cave. Her hand trailed over the uneven walls, guiding her as she ran. Sharp rock bit into her flesh but she didn't dare stop.

She never saw the cliff.


	169. Rock Bottom

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Groaning she pulled herself from the stagnant water. Trembling fingers hovered over her injured ankle, afraid to know the extent. It could not carry her weight, and the water here would not bend to her will.

Slowly she edged her way across the shallow puddle only to meet solid wall. She tried again and again, each time finding only uncooperative earth in her way.

She was trapped.

Overhead the telltale click of Koh's feet crept closer. Helpless without her bending, Katara wished she'd listened to Zuko and learned to wield a weapon.

If she survived this, she promised she would.


	170. Wait For It

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Huddled in the dark Katara considered her next move. She had no way to defend herself so fighting was out, as was fleeing. That left only one option. She just hoped Koh was still up for conversation.

Watching the edge of the pit she reflected on her misadventure. The whole point of this excursion had been to challenge the water as her people had for generations, taking her place among them as a true leader; proving to herself she was worthy of the titles the world had seen fit to heap upon her.

She shrieked when someone grabbed her arm.


	171. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She jumped, her ankle giving out under her weight. Searing pain shot through her as she splashed across the puddle, desperate to put distance between her and Koh, although she knew it was pointless. There was nowhere to run.

Her breath caught with each sharp, throbbing heartbeat in her ankle. The pain made her thoughts fuzzy and she fought to focus. She needed her wits if she was going to survive this.

As the clicking of Koh's feet sounded overhead, Katara realized something very important. It was someone else in the inky blackness of the pit, standing just behind her.


	172. Deliver Me

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Katara! It's me!" A familiar voice hissed nearby.

She turned, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted slowly in the sudden light. He crouched beside her, a small flame flickering in his palm. She stared, too stunned to speak. How had he found her? Was he really there or was he another of Koh's cruel illusions? Hesitantly she reached out, shocked to feel solid flesh beneath her fingers. "How-"

He placed a finger against her lips, his face falling blank. She followed his gaze. Koh perched at the edge of the pit smiling down at them.

"How fortuitous. Welcome Avatar Aang."


	173. Test

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Hello Koh."

"It's been too long, old friend."

Katara recoiled at the way Koh stressed the word friend. It reminded her of how Sokka would suck on a juicy strip of meat, eager to bleed every last morsel of flavor from the spiced flesh.

"We'll speak again soon, but now we must be going."

"So soon? Why don't you stay? Someone would like to say hello."

Katara cringed, knowing whose face Koh wore now. She couldn't see Zuko like that again.

"Later." Aang interjected smoothly.

"Of course, Avatar, sooner than you think." Koh smiled terribly. "Do take care, Fire Lord."


	174. Rescue

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara wanted to look behind her, but the thought of seeing Koh's eyes watching her from the darkness was enough to keep her focused on the path ahead.

Aang shifted, readjusting her weight before propelling them up another steep cliff. Although the sound of Koh's clicking feet was becoming increasingly distant, Katara couldn't shake the dread she felt.

It'd been too easy.

If Aang shared her concern, he hadn't said anything. Actually, he hadn't said much of anything at all. She wasn't surprised. The last time they'd spoken was the night he'd proposed…and she'd rejected him, nearly two weeks ago.


	175. Time

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"How can you do that?"

"Uh, Zuko trained me, remember?"

Katara huffed. Sometimes Aang could be exasperating. "I know that," she made a point to stress the word know, "but how are you bending? I thought you couldn't bend in the spirit world?"

Aang smiled, laughing cheerfully as he glided over some rather ominous looking roots. "You can't, unless you come in your physical form. I'm actually here, came through Tu and La's spirit portal. You however, are not."

That disturbed her. "So where is my body?"

Aang frowned, becoming serious. "In the cavern. And you're running out of time."


	176. Enigmatic

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You have to return to your body. We'll cross at the spirit portal in the South Pole. It's pretty close to where your body is. I think Koh tried to drag you through, but was only able to latch onto your spirit, so your body was left behind."

That was too much for Katara to dwell on at the moment. She would digest that later. Instead she focused on something simple, and throbbing. "Why does my ankle hurt if I'm not actually here? For that matter, how can I touch you if I'm not actually here?"

Aang grinned. "It's complicated."


	177. Supernatural

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"In the simplest terms, the spirits like making their own rules; like a Lion-Turtle appearing out of nowhere and showing me how to energy-bend."

"Fair point," Katara conceded.

"While separate, the two realms are still connected. If you're seriously injured in the Spirit World, even though you're not here physically, your body can still suffer the effect of that injury in the physical world. Likewise, if your body was to suffer a catastrophic injury while your spirit was in the Spirit World-"

"Your spirit could become lost, permanently separated from your body and you'd die."

Aang nodded, his face grim.


	178. Grave

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She needed to talk to Aang, but the words wouldn't come. A strange fog had settled over her. Recalling what Aang had said and sensing his worry, lead her to believe her body was in more trouble than he was letting on.

Exhausted, she rested her head on Aang's shoulder once more, watching as the Spirit World sped past. Several of its inhabitants turned to stare as the Avatar glided past, the new Fire Lord cradled on his back. She studied them with a detached curiosity feeling oddly numb.

She wondered if she was dying. She thought maybe she was.


	179. Trouble

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Why isn't Koh chasing us?"

Aang stopped as a jagged cliff appeared before them. A magnificent waterfall roared like thunder as it fell into a bottomless chasm of clouds and rainbows. It was beautiful, and terrifying.

"He doesn't need to chase us. He knows where we're going. He'll be waiting for us there, with your body."

"Oh."

"It's imperative, once you're back in your body, that you don't show him any emotion Katara. Anything and he'll-"

"Get his matching set."

"What?!"

"Koh said it earlier. What does he mean?"

"I don't know, but don't give him the opportunity to collect."


	180. Wormhole

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Ready?" Aang asked looking over his shoulder. She nodded and he flashed her a brilliant smile that didn't quite reach his eyes; then jumped.

They fell. She'd expected as much but it still seemed strange. She'd never fallen with Aang before.

Clouds evaporated beneath their feet, rainbows giving way to darkness. Shapes appeared in the darkness; curious spirits come to watch the travelers. She saw floating neon rabbits, monstrous beings with too many teeth and in the distance, a dragon. She squinted, lifting her head from Aang's shoulder as it drew nearer, a familiar shape now visible on its back.

"Zuko?!"


	181. Soul Meets Body

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The icy water hit her unexpectedly, forcing the breath from her lungs in a painful gasp; salt water rushed to fill its place. She choked, sputtering against her element, limbs too heavy to listen to her desperate plea to kick, to swim, to live! She realized she'd unconsciously been fighting the current the entire time she'd been in the Spirit World. Now, her body was too tired to keep going.

A large shadow slunk effortlessly through ice and water, unaffected by the strong current that would soon take her life. She realized with trepidation it was waiting just for that.


	182. Dying

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She heard Koh's laughter, but saw nothing except dark water as her battered body sank into the depths of the cavern. Piercing cold froze what little will she had left and her eyes slid shut, waiting for the inevitable.

Like before, monstrous spirits appeared out of the darkness. She wasn't surprised; this was Koh's lair. She wondered if it would hurt when Koh took her face. She wondered what would happen to her body. Would he leave it here to rot with the other corpses; failures of her people, or would it wander lost in the Spirit World like Zuko?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Previous hiatus chapter replaced with actual chapter. Go back and read if you haven't already or this chapter won't make a lot of sense.

Sorry for the delays. In case you missed my note, I suffer from debilitating chronic migraines which means I suffer more than 15 migraine days a month. Last month I had 22 migraine days, many of them severe. I'm starting a new treatment tomorrow which will hopefully end the cycle and lessen the severity, allowing me to get back into writing. Wish me luck!

Still working on my Zutara Week 2017 fic. Figured it's already super late, so I'll focus on quality and make it worth the wait. (I, hope.)


	183. A Moment With You

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He was there when she opened her eyes; she was in his arms before she could think to stop herself. Her fingers dug into his shirt, clinging to him like a lifeline. He returned her fierce hug, pulling her body even closer. Trapped in his embrace, Katara simply enjoyed the moment. Gone were all her self-doubts and fears of ruling; she forgot about her responsibilities and promises. For the moment all that mattered to her was that her best friend was here.

"Katara."

She smiled, secretly loving the way her name rumbled in his chest.

"You have to go back."


	184. Mourning

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Not without you."

Zuko grimaced, stepping out of her reach. He searched for the right words, his mouth opening several times before he simply shook his head no.

"Zuko-" She reached for him, but he stepped out of her grasp again.

"You have to leave Katara, before it's too late."

"It's already too late." Zuko's stricken look hit her like one of Toph's rocks. He didn't speak, just shook his head in disbelief. This time he didn't move when she stepped closer. She cupped his face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, the fight leaving him. "So am I."


	185. Problem

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

For the second time she was flying through the Spirit World, although this was a new experience. Zuko held her tight, keeping her from falling from the dragon's back as they raced through the sky.

It could have been romantic if not for one nagging detail. Zuko had no heartbeat. Pressed against his chest she'd become aware of its absence. Unlike Aang, Zuko was here in spirit only.

She recalled Aang's warning and wondered how long a body and spirit could remain separate before the split was permanent. Zuko had disappeared months ago. Was she too late to save him?


	186. Strange Love

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara kept staring at the arm wrapped protectively around her waist, emotions grappling for dominance. Currently anxiety was winning. She didn't know what she'd expected, but this wasn't it. Zuko was acting like nothing had changed between them!

She titled her head, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. A part of her hoped she'd catch him smiling down at her but his stern gaze remained fixed on the horizon, his expression a direct contrast to the tenderness of his grip.

She wondered when it had happened, when their friendship had become something more, and why he hesitated now.


	187. Exploration

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

It was the little things she was beginning to notice; like the way his fingers lingered a moment too long on her waist when he'd helped her dismount, or the way he'd unconsciously slowed his pace to match hers, so he was always at her side.

She wanted to explore these new feelings, but she'd realized Zuko still didn't know she'd read his letter and she didn't know how to tell him. Blurting it out would just make him panic, so she opted for something subtler. Taking his hand, she threaded her fingers through his.

Katara grinned when Zuko stumbled.


	188. Breaking Away

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Who told you?" He asked, his thumb caressing her fingers gently.

She smiled. "You did. I read the letter." She was jarred to an abrupt halt. Zuko stood motionless, staring at her. "Zuko?"

He didn't answer. Instead his free hand reached out to inspect her necklace. The same one she'd always worn. "Your mother's."

"My mother's," she repeated, recalling the specific instruction regarding the letter. "Not Aang's."

Several minutes passed before he spoke, his voice rough. "Why?"

Katara couldn't answer that.

"Do you still love him?"

She couldn't answer that either.

After a moment Zuko let go of her hand.


	189. Huge

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

It'd been hours since Zuko had spoken to her. She wrapped her arms around herself, considering Zuko's questions again. She still couldn't answer them.

"You know my son."

The ethereal voice startled from her reverie. She found herself before a towering spirit. Three porcelain faces watched her blankly from beneath twisted roots. "Your son?"

"We've met," Zuko answered the spirit tersely.

Katara barely stifled her scream. Zuko's face was missing.

"Koh stole it, remember?"

"But earlier-"

"A gift. Borrowed faces are not allowed within this sacred grove though," Zuko's disembodied voice explained. "Mother of Faces, I need your help again."


	190. Pieces of You

Sorry for the delay! Went to Great America with friends yesterday and by the time I got home, was WAY too tired to finish editing the chapter & post it. So, a day late. Next update will be Monday like normal.

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Again?" Katara pressed for answers.

"I found him broken and faceless, another victim of my son."

"I was dying."

Katara stared in horror; the spirit regarded him indifferently. "Yes, you were."

"She saved me." Zuko explained.

"How?"

"His body was broken, damaged beyond repair. Without his face it would perish. So I split it, crafted it new faces, and sent it back to your world."

"I need you to save her too," Zuko pleaded, gesturing to Katara. Katara wasn't listening, though, still in shock from the spirit's revelation.

The spirit considered Katara thoughtfully. "No. She does not require my help."


	191. Find Your Way Back

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You're still alive. You need to return to your body, immediately."

"Not without-"

He spun around to face her. "You heard the Mother of Faces. Without my body, my spirit is trapped here! I'm dead! Go! Marry Aang, live your life!"

"No!"

"No?" Zuko's chuckle was harsh, tinged with defeat. "Then what's your plan? You heard her, my body's gone."

"Not gone, just slivered. I'll find the pieces, you find your way back to me."

He pulled her close, his lips at her ear. "Find Aang." Then he pushed her over the edge of the waterfall, back to her body.


	192. Return

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She woke to warmth, soft whispers and familiar faces. Just not the one she missed most.

"Welcome back Sweetheart." Her father sat on the edge of her bed. His smile failed to erase the worry in his eyes. She winced. Her head pounded and her mouth tasted like salt. She swallowed thickly.

The whispers resumed, drawing her attention. Toph conversed with her captain. She looked worried. Katara frowned wondering what could've shaken the earthbender.

"Dad, what-" she croaked.

"Shhh, rest now. We'll talk soon."

Sokka poked his head in. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Aang's back."


	193. Shave

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Welcome back Sweetie. You had us worried."

She reached out, fingers brushing over the unfamiliar beard. "How long was I-"

"Too long." He cut her off, capturing her hand to press a light kiss to her palm.

"Aang." She was startled by the seriousness of his gaze. It didn't fit the carefree, jovial boy she knew. "What happened?"

"Later. You've only just woken up."

Katara frowned, realizing he wasn't going to talk. He pressed another kiss to her hand before quickly leaving her bedside. The silence between them was deafening.

"I found Zuko."

Aang paused, his head dropping. "I know."


	194. Enchantment

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

Got some feedback that earlier chapters were confusing. I hope this clears things up.

* * *

"When you didn't wake up I thought Koh had gotten you, so I went back to the Spirit World. I saw you and Zuko-"

"Zuko's spirit!" Katara interrupted excitedly. "His body is here! Well, bodies actually. The Mother of Faces split Zuko's body into different pieces, giving each a new face, before sending them back to our world to hide from Koh. She said to find all the pieces, well people now, and bring them back to her along with Zuko's original face once we get it back from Koh, and she'd restore Zuko back to the way he was!"


	195. Two Roads

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"It's too late Katara. His spirit's been separated from his body too long. He's gone."

"You can't just give up on him! He's my best friend!"

"He's my best friend too!"

"But I love him!" She stopped, her mouth agape as she realized what she'd said…to Aang. She hadn't said those words out loud to anyone before, not every to herself.

"…I know."

Aang's quite resignation hurt worse than any physical injury she could remember. Her heart twisted in agony and she reached for him instinctively. Aang turned away.

"You can't have us both Katara. Eventually, you'll have to choose."


	196. Brother

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"So, you finally admitted it."

She palmed away her tears as he sat beside her. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah," Sokka drawled, "it was."

"Aang knew."

"Everyone knew, except you."

"And Zuko."

"No, he knew too, but you were with Aang. He respected you enough to let you make your own choice, even if it wasn't him."

Katara said nothing, letting that tidbit sink in.

"Gotta admit, I'm rooting for Zuko. Hear me out," he insisted at her expression. "It's all about Bro-Time. We're Water Tribe Katara. We hunt. Aang couldn't even kill a melon! I need a hunting buddy!"


	197. Elephant (In the Room)

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Joking aside-"

"Hunting is no joke Katara!"

She gave him a stern look. "I'm not choosing my husband based on who you'd rather spend your free time with."

"You're right, I'm just the guy with a boomerang. What do I know?"

She eyed him suspiciously. He was trying to keep the mood light, but it was falling even flatter than usual for Sokka. The dark circles under his eyes caught her attention once more and she remembered the concerning scene she'd awoken to less than an hour before.

Maybe she could finally get some answers.

"Sokka, what **_do_** you know?"


	198. Insecure

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Straight to Fire Lord mode huh? Alright, alright. I'll get Dad and Aang, they should-"

"No, no one else. I know they're just trying to protect me, but I don't need to be protected. My people need to be protected."

Sokka stared at her before nodding once. She thought she saw approval in his eyes. "Fine, but first, how did you end up in the cavern?"

"Koh. He dragged me into the water during the water challenge."

"The rite of passage?" Sokka paled. "Why would you-"

"Every great chief has made the challenge. How could I lead if I hadn't?"


	199. Discord

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You could have been killed!"

"So could you! It didn't stop you from making the challenge and taking your place as a future chieftain!"

He frowned, looking away. He was angry with her. She knew he thought she took too many risks, but he just didn't understand. By birthright he was destined to lead their people while she was destined to marry and serve her husband. Once it might've been enough - before she'd become a master waterbender and Fire Lord – but not anymore. She needed to be more; she was more! And she'd make the tribe acknowledge that fact.


	200. War

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I get it,"Sokka admitted begrudgingly. "I don't like it, and I think it was stupid and reckless, but I get it."

"Thank you Sokka."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now, what's happened?"

He sighed, rubbing his neck wearily. "Well you'd have found out soon enough I suppose. While you were running around with Zuko in the Spirit World, Koh made his move. Disguised as Ambassador Wu, he convinced the Earth King that the Water Tribe and Fire Nation were plotting against the Earth Kingdom."

Katara paled. "I have to get back before-"

"It's too late. The Earth Kingdom already attacked. We're at war."


	201. Watching

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She listened, scrutinizing the room as her father argued with the tribe's councilmen. Fire Nation guards kept watch at her side while her advisors observed the heated debate in tense silence.

Sokka intervened, attempting to persuade the councilmen into a much-needed recess. He failed. Aang remained indifferent; content to stick to Air Nomad passiveness in hopes the situation would resolve itself. Katara had spied on enough of these meetings as a child to know it would only get worse. She had to act.

"Enough!"

For the first time her family, her tribe, came face to face with Fire Lord Katara.


	202. Demonstrable

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She stood. As one her guards and advisors fell to their knees. Katara saw the shock in her family's eyes, registered the unease in their gaze. She'd changed, and they couldn't deny what was in front of them any longer.

Nor would she let them.

"Councilmen, bickering among ourselves solves nothing and only gives out enemy time to move while we remain stagnant." The men bristled under her rebuke but remained silent. "The Earth Kingdom now holds the largest military in the world. To defeat them, the Water Tribes and Fire Nation must work together. So, gentlemen, what's our plan?"


	203. Plans Gone Wild

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The plan's simple. We'll invade the Earth Kingdom, capture the Earth King, and tell him that Ambassador Wu isn't human but actually Koh the Face Stealer, an evil spirit. Horrified, King Kuei will stop the war, Aang will do his Avatar thing sending Koh back to the Spirit World and then BAMN!" he shouted pounding his fist on the table for good measure. "World peace restored! Go Team Avatar!"

Katara stared incredulously at her brother.

"Sokka," Aang started gently, clearly intending to say what they were all thinking. However Toph beat him to it.

"Hey Plan Guy, your plan sucks."


	204. Endanger

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"So it's agreed?"

Solemnly their eyes met over the dying candlelight. Jaw clenched, she nodded knowing that this would be the last thing Zuko would want. Still, she had no choice. She had to protect his people - her people.

"Good." Hakoda sighed, clearly relived as he addressed the councilmen. "Send our fastest runners. Inform our brothers and sisters of the plan."

She watched them go, heart heavy. "This feels wrong."

"You have a duty to protect your people."

" _ **They're**_ my people!"

"And they always will be, but they have chiefs to look after them. Zuko's people only have you."


	205. Fearless

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Are you coming Katara?"

She stared at Aang. She wanted to; oh how she wanted to fly off into the sunset with her friends and fight like she had in her youth. The battles had been easier then, her enemies more clearly defined and her purpose clear.

Now, everything was complicated. Her adversaries were also necessary allies. Her bending couldn't defeat this enemy and restoring the peace hinged on finding Zuko's shattered spirit. An impossible mission she couldn't fail; all their lives depended on it.

Koh could not be allowed to win.

"No, it's time for me to go home."


	206. Home

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You are home Katara."

She looked around. True, this land was where she had been born, where she had grown and played as a child, but was it really her home still? When she closed her eyes it wasn't snow and tundra she saw but red silk and golden sand. It wasn't the chill of winter she missed, but the gentle caress of a hot summer breeze.

The familiar blue left a deep ache in her heart, but this wasn't her home anymore. She suddenly realized it hadn't been for a long time now.

"No," she replied wistfully, "I'm not."


	207. Goodbye Love

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Aang looked concerned. Her reached for her and she allowed him to pull her into his arms. It didn't have the same effect it once had.

Normally his embrace made her feel safe and warm…home. This time all she felt was the weight of his arms. It seemed she'd left behind more than just her childhood home. It was a crushing realization.

"Aang-"

"Shhh. Everything will be alright. Just stay, one more night." She heard his unspoken plea: Don't leave me behind too. I need you. I love you.

Hugging him she nodded, knowing it would be the last night.


	208. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Appa groaned out a low greeting at their arrival and she buried her face in his fur, nuzzling the great shaggy beast. Part of her knew this would be the last time she would fly with him for a very long time.

When she pulled away, Aang was waiting for her. Wordlessly she accepted his hand. He held her gaze briefly, before turning away to gather Appa's reigns. Her heart ached as she settled into the saddle alone.

She heard Aang's gentle command and once again they were flying. Closing her eyes she let the world fall away beneath her.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Welp, I failed. Migraines struck up again and frankly I just didn't feel like turning on my computer. So I'll try to get a couple extra chapters out this week to get back on track._


	209. One Last Time

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"It's over, isn't it?"

Although a question, it was spoken like a fact and the finality of those words stole her breath. Struck speechless, she stared at his back. His gaze remained firmly planted on the sky ahead, his pose far too rigid.

"Aang…"

"I know you love him and I know that I'm only delaying the inevitable, but can I just have one more night? I just can't let you go-"

He flinched as she wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head against his back she nodded, not trusting her voice. She already couldn't see through her tears.


	210. Departure

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Take care of him," she whispered.

Sokka squeezed her a little tighter. "We will. You take care of yourself too. We're counting on you."

"I know."

Slowly she stepped out of her brother's embrace. He nodded, a look of grim understanding passing between the siblings, before he turned to join their friends. Appa looked her way once, before climbing into the sky without her.

Gravity seemed to increase; it's weight nearly unbearable as she watched them leave her behind.

"Fire Lord-"

I know." Breathing deeply, she lifted her head. Duty called. "Ready the ship Captain. It's time to go home."


	211. Journey

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

It was easier to leave than she though it should be. The waves had long ago ceased crashing into the rocky tundra of her childhood home.

The last time she'd made this trip she'd been weighed down by fear, insecurity and a crippling homesickness. Now euphoria bubbled just beneath her skin and she unconsciously propelled her ship slightly faster.

She found she missed the humid breeze of summer, Iroh's gentle wisdom and Li Yuís soothing voice as they discussed palace gossip.

For the first time she wasn't overwhelmed. She wasn't born to fire, but she'd finally found her inner fire.


	212. Welcome

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The waiting crowd didn't surprise her; the Captain had sent word nearly a week before to expect them. However, the sound of their cheering stunned her. Warmth spread through her chest, a smile easily gracing her lips as she overlooked her people.

The Kyoshi Warriors were waiting when she docked. She flashed Suki a grateful smile, all she could offer in the public eye, before disappearing into the awaiting palanquin.

"Welcome home, Fire Lord." Iroh smiled warmly, already pouring a second cup of steaming tea. "Your people missed you."

She smiled, her heart lighter than it had been in months.


	213. Reality

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You've been busy."

Iroh's words were casual, but she caught their hidden weight. "You disapprove?"

"Not at all. The Fire Nation is not strong enough to face another war so soon, but we are a proud people. Had you asked, we would have fought to our last for you."

"I know," she replied quietly. "That's why I couldn't let you. Zuko entrusted me to protect his people. As much as I want to help the Water Tribe, my first responsibility is to the Fire Nation now; I have to trust that Dad and Sokka can protect the tribe without me."

* * *

Author's Note: Bad migraines and hectic work schedule left zero writing time. Doesn't look like that's going to change much for the the next few months. Sorry. Updates will be sporadic. This story has NOT been abandoned!


	214. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"What's changed while I was away?"

A smile pulled at Iroh's lips for a moment. "The impatience of youth."

"Iroh." She groaned, expecting one of his lengthy anecdotes. Instead the old general surprised her with a short briefing.

"The council has gathered to welcome you home, and vent their complaints. Lord Tatsou has requested a private audience, no doubt to discuss his frustration with the new bureaucracy he helped implement. Li and Lo are eager to continue your etiquette training. Li Yu has a surprise for you and…" he paused for a long moment. "Azula has asked to see you."


	215. Knight

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Iroh followed her from the palanquin into the waiting crowd. She caught Suki's eye as she passed, giving the warrior a slight nod as she passed. They would talk soon, in the privacy of her chambers where she free from the scrutiny of Fire Nation politics.

First, however, duty called.

Silently the Kyoshi Warriors fell into step beside her, flanking her seamlessly as if they'd practiced this a thousand times before. Despite herself, she smiled. They really were impressive. She just hoped the improved security Suki and Mai had implemented in her absence would be enough to deter the rebels.


	216. Power

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The last time she had walked this room, the mere size had overwhelmed her. This was the Fire Lord's domain and despite her new title she had still felt like an outsider.

That felt like a lifetime ago.

Her steps were steady, her chin held high as she took her throne. She caught Iroh's approving nod over the wall of fire separating her from her subjects.

Turning her attention to the group she noted every noble that knelt before her, and every one that did not. Her eyes narrowed, locking with Tatsuo's. "Councilmen, I believe you had business to discuss?"


	217. Tenacious

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Fire Lord Katara."

She sighed. "Lord Tatsuo."

"I trust your journey was productive?" He prattled on before she could answer. "I, unfortunately, cannot claim the same. Despite your previous reassurances, my mines remain closed."

"Yes, I was informed you've had difficulties with your documentation."

"Need I remind you that we made a deal?" His voice carried an edge, his thinly veiled threat barely contained.

Katara studied him carefully. "I did my part. It's your legislation that prevents me from intervening further. Either get your documents in order or I'll give the contract to another."

"That would be a grave mistake."


	218. Girl's Night In

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Secluded in her private rooms, Katara caught up with Mai and Suki, sharing wine and gossip over a half-assed game of Pai Sho. Properly tipsy, they lounged around the table, lazily pushing tiles across the checkered board.

"He threatened you?" Suki frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Tatsuo's always threatening me."

"He's dangerous. You can't allow him to continue to undermine your authority." Mai warned. "How many nobles refused to kneel this time?"

The reprimand hit home. "Too many," Katara conceded.

"The rebel attacks only increased in your absence. The Fire Nation values strength; be a strong leader or they will replace you."


	219. Standing Still

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She was stuck. No matter how she moved, she played right into her opponent's hands. The painted tiles stared back at her, mocking her incompetence.

Despite her title, Katara felt powerless. Koh had plunged the world into war again, the rebels continued their assault on her reign, the council blocked her every move and Zuko was running out of time.

Despite the girl's reassurances, the game was not a relaxing diversion. Like the Fire Nation court, every move was weighed, every action planned. "Like Azula…"

"Beg your pardon?"

She frowned, the Pai Sho board forgotten. "I need to see Azula".


	220. An Act of Desperation

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"What do you hope to gain from this, Katara?"

"During the war Azula was always two steps ahead. Every move was carefully planned, every counter moved considered. Azula played us like Pai Sho tiles, and she played like an expert. We never got the upper hand, until..." Her words trailed off into silence.

"True," Iroh conceded. "But she is not the girl you remember. Brace yourself, Katara."

She nodded, hesitating at the gardens' entrance. The last time she'd seen Azula, she had nearly died.

The nurse acknowledged their approach.

"Princess, the Fire Lord is here to visit you."

Azula turned.


	221. Facade

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Peasant."

"Fire Lord, actually."

The deranged princess smiled, curved lips pulling her face into a nightmare. "I heard."

Katara studied the fallen princess carefully, recalling Iroh's warning. A decade ago Katara had defeated the legendary firebender, and it had plunged Azula into madness. For ten years the princess had remained nearly comatose. Her doctor's called her recent recovery miraculous. Katara had her own theory.

Still, Azula's mask wasn't nearly as perfect as it'd once been. Maybe she would let something slip; something that would help Katara find Zuko. She just needed the right words to reach her. "Azula, where's Zuko?"


	222. Lucid

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Azula snorted, turning away again. Katara had been dismissed. Still, the brief exchange had revealed something important. For the moment, Azula seemed to be lucid. Now Katara just needed her to talk.

"We both know the nobles will not allow a waterbender to rule the Fire Nation much longer. If Zuko doesn't return soon, the strongest firebender will seize the throne. Clearly that's no longer you. You could've kept your family's name on the throne, at least. Now Azulon's line will end."

Azula chuckled, her voice low and no longer entirely sane. "Clever peasant."

Katara seized her opening. "Where's Zuko?"


	223. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The princess smiled, her madness reflected in her eyes. "Gone."

Katara swore she heard lightning crackling, impossible since Aang had removed Azula's bending years ago. Her skin crawled. She stared as Azula swayed to her feet in an entirely unnatural motion. The way she moved sent chills through Katara.

"You're too late. He already got ZuZu…but not me. Because I can see! Can you?!"

Katara's stomach churned. "What do you see Azula?"

"Faces. He wears so many faces. For me he wears a very special face. Do you know who's?" Azula leaned close. Hot breath tickled Katara's ear. "Your mother's."


	224. Messenger

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She closed her eyes against the surge of panic bubbling inside. Borrowing Aang's breathing technique, she forced her thoughts away from the edge of despair.

Azula's recovery was not a miracle. Katara wondered how many more there were. How many faces did the face stealer wear in this world? Still, Azula was different. Unlike Koh's other victims, Azula remained at least partially herself. She'd said she saw. Katara wondered if she'd witnessed something worthwhile.

"Azula, do you see any other faces?"

"I saw ZuZu. He ran. He fell. ZuZu fell and two boys stood." Azula smirked. "You saw them too."


	225. Trauma

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Curled into the furthest corner of her room, Katara could've been mistaken for the mad princess she'd left hours before. Fingers dug deeper into already bruised flesh with each merciless flash of lightning.

Azula's visit was still too raw; her presence hung ominously in every shadow setting Katara's nerves on edge. Each crack of lightning jolted her, throwing her back to a fiery arena she'd tried her best to forget.

The phantom stench of burnt flesh gagged her, as it once had when a little girl discovered the burning husk of her mother.

Zuko had smelled the same that day.


	226. Skin

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

From the first time she'd seen it, she'd been obsessed with Zuko's scar. The patch of melted flesh had simultaneously appalled and appealed to her, drudging up a mixture of feelings it took her years to sort through.

At first, the ugly sore was all she could remember of the firebender. The smeared skin reflected everything cruel and hateful about the Fire Nation.

Ba Sing Se changed everything. For the first time, she'd seen past the garish scar and saw the person behind it. She'd been shocked to see her own pain reflected in those golden eyes.

She'd reached out.


	227. Haunted

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"My Lord?"

She blinked wearily at the silhouette before her. Bright sunlight streamed through the windows, flooding the room.

"Was the bed not to your liking?" Li Yu's voice was teasing; still, Katara caught the note of concern beneath it.

"I'm fine Li Yu. The lightning…" she trailed off, staring at the sunlight; a welcome change from last night's storms. Azula's presence had shaken her more than expected. Still, the visit had not been in vain. Despite her madness, Azula had let something important slip.

The revelation left Katara with a difficult decision, one she wasn't sure she could make.


	228. Fragile

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara picked half-heartily at her breakfast. Her nerves were frayed after last night's episode and it showed. The phantom crackle of lightning rang in her ears while nightmares continued to flit through her mind, distorting her reality. Time, it seemed, did not heal all wounds.

Abandoning the food, she began to pace. Iroh had offered to hold court for her today, which left her with unexpected time on her hands.

She knew what she needed was rest, a chance for her battered mind to heal, but what she wanted was answers. And there were two boys that could provide them.


	229. Wander

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara insisted on making the trek alone. Naturally, Suki and Mai refused. After a bit of political maneuvering, Katara was allowed to escape with only Suki in tow.

Dressed in servant's clothes, they blended easily into the crowd. Much like their first visit to the Fire Nation all those years before, many simply assumed they were colonists. Katara enjoyed the subterfuge.

The elaborately decorated merchant stands gradually thinned; growing sparser the closer she got to the boy's home. Here crumbling buildings still bore the mark of the rebel attacks. Stopping, she frowned at the decrepit wood.

Nan's stall was empty.

* * *

Author's Notes: Updates may be sporadic for a while. I'm running into trouble uploading the chapters. I have a ticket in with tech support but I haven't heard anything back yet. You may want to run over to my An Archive of Their Own (AO3) account for now. The link is on my profile page. Otherwise, please be patient as I work with tech support to resolve this issue.


	230. Missing

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Katara wait!"

She ignored Suki; ignored the obvious danger of abandoning her only guard. She ran, Azula words echoing through her mind. She'd known whom Azula had meant the moment the words had left her lips; she just hadn't wanted to believe it.

Katara had hesitated, unwilling to make an impossible choice, needing to find another way. It'd never occurred to her that Koh might have been unaware of Li and Nan's true identity until that moment.

She stepped into the abandoned hut, needing her eyes to see what she already knew. While she'd waited, Koh had made his move.


	231. Loathing

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Suki found her kneeling in the dust, tears drying on her cheeks. Suki said nothing, offering simply the comfort of a shoulder to lean against. Quietly they watched the sunset until they were plunged into darkness.

"We should go."

Katara nodded wearily, the weight of her failure draining her desire to do anything. Zuko had waited for her; he'd waited for her in the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se, hesitant and full of hope, and again after the battle with Azula. And just like before she'd let her fears overwhelm her. She'd hesitated and let him slip away, again.


	232. Wolves

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

They slipped through the deserted streets like phantoms. Suki kept them to the shadows, insisting on caution this far from the palace. Katara thought it an unnecessary precaution until Suki abruptly flattened her against a crumbling wall, her hand muffling Katara's breath. Wide-eyed she peered over Suki's shoulder, watching the rebels gather.

Torches flickered, casting a sinister glow around the hooded figures. She struggled to pick out bits of low conversation, searching the crowd for clues.

"Brethren! We gather tonight to address the pox on our great nation!"

Her eyes narrowed as an all too familiar voice addressed the crowd.


	233. Blame

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Ice crackled, zigzagging up the wall behind her as she glared at the hooded man. She didn't need to see the coward's face; she'd recognize Tatsuo's voice anywhere.

She listened to the propaganda; furious at how effortlessly he manipulated the crowd, twisting their fears and insecurities to fuel his agenda. His mines wouldn't solve any of the problems these people faced, but they believed his lies nonetheless. She realized it was easier for them to blame her, the outsider, than admit to their own country's failings.

Tatsuo's plan was flawed though. Once he dethroned her, whom could he blame then?


	234. Attack

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The water witch has poisoned our nation! We are a people of fire and we will only prosper once a firebender sits on the throne once more! We must rid ourselves of the foreign bitch before she drowns us all!"

Suki elbowed her, drawing her attention away from Tatsuo long enough to notice the growing ice problem. Several rebels closest to them had begun to notice as well. Katara let out a calming breath, the cold dissipating into the heat of the night. The rebel's grumbling ceased. "We should go before they notice us," she whispered.

"Too late, water witch."


	235. Out of Luck

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Dropping into a defensive stance, she spun towards the voice, pulling water from the humid air in one swift motion like Hama had taught her to years ago. Suki lay crumpled at the feet of one of the rebels; the large gash across her forehead worried Katara.

Outnumbered and alone Katara realized victory was unlikely, as was escape. With nothing to lose she tried one of Sokka's techniques. "Surrender now and I'll go easy on you."

Her bluff was answered with an unexpected pinch from behind. The frighteningly familiar numbness of the chi-block settled in her limbs as she collapsed.


	236. Menace

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

From her new vantage point, Katara could see the severity of Suki's wound. She could have easily healed it, if not paralyzed. Instead, she was forced to stare helplessly as Suki grew dangerously pale.

She heard the crowd's demeanor change; low mummers gave rise to laughter. Her legs jerked violently as she suddenly began to move, gravel digging into her back as she was dragged through the jeering crowd. They dropped her unceremoniously at Tatsuo's feet

"Welcome Fire Lord," Tatsuo sneered. "We're so glad you could join us." The last thing she saw was his boot slamming into her face.


	237. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

It was still dark when she opened her eyes. Her thoughts were foggy and she struggled to piece together the events through the throbbing headache. Voices spoke nearby. She leaned forward, straining to make sense of the garbled words.

The jarring clink of metal stopped her.

Startled, she stared in confusion at the chains holding her in place, though she was now acutely aware of their weight on her wrists. Her memories flooded back in a rush.

Squinting into the darkness she searched for Suki, recalling how pale the warrior had looked. The inky darkness revealed nothing. She was alone.


	238. Foot

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

One foot. That was the distance the heavy chains stretched from the jagged wall. She flexed again, straining against her metal captives, but the chains refused to budge any further. She needed a metalbender.

Unfortunately, Toph's whereabouts were presently unknown. The last Katara had seen of the spunky earthbender had been on Appa's back, headed towards the Earth Kingdom to ' _knock some sense_ ' into King Kuei and put an end to the conflict. As Katara had to hear from anyone, she could only assume they'd been unsuccessful and the war between the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe was still afoot.


	239. Reprehensible

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Light abruptly cut through the darkness, blinding her. She winced, the chains rattling nosily as she shielded her eyes from the unexpected brightness. Heavy boots crunched against the floor, stopping before her. A hand clamped around her wrists, pinning her hands down. "Hello, Katara."

She glared at the aristocratic face smiling back at her. "That's Fire Lord Katara." As expected, Tatsuo didn't take kindly to the reminder. Murderous fury flashed in his eyes. She wished her hands were free. Even chained, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"For now," he acknowledged, his free hand caressing her bruised cheek.


	240. Into the Storm

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"A precaution. You understand." Tatsuo mocked snapping the heavy manacles around her limp wrists. The chi-blocker beside him snickered.

"Of course," Katara replied smoothly. "I am a bloodbender, and it is a full moon." The threat hit home. Tatsuo turned somber. The chi-blocker yanked her to her feet.

"You're not to cause any trouble water witch. If you do, your friend will die. Do you understand?" Tatsuo nearly growled.

Katara grit her teeth, her jaw clenched tightly as she nodded. Later she would make Tatsuo pay, but right now Suki needed her. Obediently she followed them from the dark cell.


	241. Horror

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She was shoved unceremoniously into a large cavern. Rows of haggard bodies chipped mindlessly at jagged rock. Old bodies, bent crooked with age, pushed heavy carts that gaunt children rushed to fill. They paid no mind to the newcomers.

"Tatsuo, what's-?"

"You refused to grant me the mining rights. I was forced to resort to…other means," He explained, smiling unpleasantly. "These peasants won't be missed."

"Missed?" Katara asked even as realization dawned on her. She recalled the increasing rebel attacks, the empty markets and vacant buildings. "Not attacks, raids…"

"Some were persuaded to join our cause. The rest become-"

"Slaves."


	242. Clash

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You're enslaving your own people?!"

"My people?" Tatsuo scoffed. "These are your people water witch. They were given a choice and each chose to serve you, a pretender to the throne, instead of a true son of fire."

"You mean like yourself?" Katara bit her voice heavy with disdain. "If it's my crown you want then follow the law and challenge me to an Agni Kai, or are you afraid I'll destroy you like I did Azula?"

Tatsuo chuckled, leaning uncomfortably close. "Such passion… you would've been a fierce firebender. No wonder he chose you."

Katara frowned at him. "Who?"


	243. Caution

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Tatsuo schooled his features into the practiced smile she'd seen for months. It was infuriating. "This way, _Fire Lord_. Your people await you."

She itched to smack the smile off his face. Her fingers twitched. The chi-block was wearing off sooner than expected. Despite Tatsuo's precautions, he'd forgotten one important fact. Tonight was a full moon and her healing ability was strengthened.

All she needed was the right distraction.

"Why all these schemes Tatsuo? What are you really after?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? I guess you're not a clever as you think. Escape now, and you'll never know."


	244. Pain

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You'll also be condemning your people to a slow death," he chided, leading her into the makeshift infirmary.

She gagged on the overwhelming stench of rot. Broken bodies laid sprawled on makeshift beds, twisted limbs set haphazardly while open wounds festered. Labored coughs filled the room as lungs tried to expel thick layers of coal dust, an impossible feat that only left them weaker and breathless.

"You could save them, if you had the time. Sadly, as Fire Lord, your time is not your own. You must choose, serve your country or your desires."

"Just say what you want Tatsuo."


	245. Mask

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You misunderstand. It's not what I want; it's what you want. You sit on a throne you never wanted, surrounded by predatory aristocrats, denying your nature in order to serve the very people you despise. When presented with those in desperate need of your unique abilities, you ignore your instinct to aid them, preferring to return to your gilded palace. But, what if you didn't have to choose?"

"How?" Katara asked too ashamed to defend herself. "I'd have to be in two places-" Tatsuo smiled, a sickeningly familiar smile.

"Two places? No. However, having two faces comes in very handy."


	246. Already Met You

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She stared, trying to catch a glimpse of the spirit she knew hid behind his eyes, but all she saw was Tatsuo. The implications were terrifying. How many others had he worn? How many times had she looked into another's eyes only to really look into his? The familiar panic she felt when lightning struck began to rise.

She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. A breakdown now would be catastrophic. Koh wanted her face. If she slipped now…

"Hello Koh." Her voice came out strained. "How many is that now?"

He laughed. "More than you could count, Fire Lord. "


	247. Shattered

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Your people lay dying before you Fire Lord, but many more innocents will perish if you don't stop this war. The Avatar is mistaken; the Earth King will not listen to reason. Your father, your brother, will be caught in the cross-fire." Tatsuo grinned. "Their faces will make lovely additions to my collection. Your mother will be so happy to see them again."

Katara jolted; something inside her snapping. Rage and anguish battled for dominance, as the world seemed to rush by. Her mind was slipping.

Suddenly she was face to face with Tatsuo. "Do pay attention. This is important."


	248. Trap

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Pained moans drew her attention away from the man before her. The miners were suffering, dying, while she hesitated. The Water Tribe was at war; her people were dying, while she did nothing. Suki was gravely injured. Zuko was running out of time.

She was failing.

"You could help them all. You just need a disguise, a new face for the world. One that could move unhindered by politicians; unburdened by expectations."

She'd be able to hide, leave this madness behind her. She could focus on helping those that needed her.

Tatsuo smirked. "How long will you make him wait?"


	249. Mistake

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Him?"

"Zuko."

His name shot through her like a lightning bolt, searing every nerve. Suddenly she was alert, her mind as sharp as it'd been in that fire-fueled arena years ago.

"Mother hid him, but not well enough. I still found him." Tatsuo chuckled bitterly. "Still, her trick was enough. He's useless to me now."

"He's here?"

"I'd be happy to reunite you, just as soon as our deal is complete."

"Sorry Koh, I like my face." She watched his anger slip into horror as she froze his blood. "Bloodbender, remember? Still, like gallivanting around in human bodies?"

He collapsed.


	250. Weakness

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Koh had been right about one thing; she couldn't be in two places at once. She had to make a choice; stay and help the miners giving Koh time to jump into a new body and make his next move or abandon the miners for now and try to get ahead of Koh's next play.

Either way, people would die based on her choice.

She made it exactly six steps before the moans of the miners stopped her. Her head knew what she needed to do but her heart wouldn't let her. She couldn't turn her back on these people.


	251. Reunited

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Koh had tricked her again.

Katara quickly realized most of the miners were well beyond her help. Even if she had months and the entirety of the Water Tribe healers at her disposal, there was little to be done for the worst of them.

With a heavy heart, she closed the eyes of another miner, having held his hand as he breathed his last. She'd done more of that in the last three hours than any actual healing. Making her way to the last crumpled figure she resigned herself to more of the same.

"Hello, how are-" she gasped. "Zuko?!"


	252. Writing's On the Wall

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Hesitantly she reached out, fingers tracing the familiar burn. The breath she'd been holding rushed out in a strangled cry.

Katara fell against his chest, breathing in the scent of coal dust, mud, and blood. Her hands clenched his tattered clothes, determined to keep him from vanishing again, as she buried her face against his shoulder and cried. Months of fear slipped away with each new tear. He was here. He was alive. For the moment that was all that mattered.

She gasped, her breath catching as a familiar weight settled over her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"I've missed you, Katara."


	253. Illness

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Her moment of serenity was shattered by an all too familiar cough. The sickly noise echoed unpleasantly in Zuko's chest and she listened intently as air wheezed from struggling lungs. She'd heard the same noise from many of the miner's today; held their hands as several had died.

"Zuko?" she whispered. His eyes were closed again, his breathing shallower than it'd been before. He needed help.

She struggled to her feet, unexpectedly dizzy; her chest uncomfortably heavy. The deeper she breathed, the worse she felt. Distantly she realized the miners were also in distress.

"What's wrong Fire Lord? Feeling ill?"


	254. Hidden Danger

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Tatsuo stood at the entrance of the small room, his hand resting ominously on the door handle. "You could've used the time to stop Koh's next move or even kill me. Instead, you stayed to play hero to dying peasants," he sneered.

"Tatsuo-"

"Mines are full of hidden dangers; the most dangerous being what's unseen. Didn't you notice? The fire-canaries stopped singing some time ago. That doesn't bode well for you. Still, you'll be able to add martyr to your list of titles. I suppose that's some consolation." He grinned, locking the door as her eyes widened in comprehension.


	255. Bad Air

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Zuko, get up." She tugged, pulling him into an upright position. He fell heavily against her chest, barely conscious. "Please Zuko," she begged. "We have to go!"

The miners' warnings rang in her ears, their garbled words finally clear to her – bad air. Nausea and dizziness were the early symptoms; soon thirst and perspiration would set in, followed by debilitating sickness. By then she'd be too weak to escape and, like the miners, would perish choking on the invisible gas filling the room.

Tatsuo had been right. She should have escaped and gone for help when she'd had the chance.


	256. Fairytale

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Once upon a time, two young girls spent hours giggling over romantic Earth Kingdom stories of handsome princes rescuing fair maidens, that is until amusement turned to disgust as the damsels proved to be lacking. Toph then suggested a more practical diversion.

The girlish fantasy persisted though, occasionally seducing her. However, reality proved princes in short supply and frequently useless; case in point, one real-life royal and currently unconscious, Zuko.

No, a girl had to rely on her own wits.

The lock gave way with an audible click. Katara grinned. Toph was right, those lockpicking lessons had come in handy.


	257. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The door swung open with solemn finality, forcing Katara to confront the flaw in her plan. Weakened by poisonous fumes, she was already finding it difficult to stand. There was no way she could carry the miners and most of them couldn't walk on their own, including Zuko.

If she stayed they would all die; if she left she might find help and rescue a few, but most would still perish. And she would have to leave Zuko behind.

Knowing that she really had no other choice did nothing to lessen the guilt as she stepped into the darkness alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the sporadic updates. Currently on vacation with limited computer access. Updates will return to normal next week.**


	258. Ghosts

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She ran. Blind in the dark, her fingers trailed against the rough rock, navigating the unnatural corridors. Unbidden memories of another fear-fueled flight pestered her, phantom sounds of Koh's talons echoed behind her. At least, she hoped it was just her imagination.

The corridor came to an abrupt end. Dazed, she lay where she'd fallen, exhaustion stealing her strength. Blood trickled down her face, mixing with sweat and tears as she willed her body to move.

The sound of Koh's talons echoed around her, clinking mindlessly on the rock. Katara blinked, listening to the odd rhythm. No, not Koh, miners!


	259. Shout

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Adrenaline surged through her. "Help!" She wobbled to her feet, slapping her hands against the stone while she screamed until her throat was raw. Still, the steady sound of metal hitting rock droned on unconcerned. Desperation turned to despair as she realized they couldn't hear her.

Breathing in shallow gasps, Katara knew she was out of time. She suspected it was already too late for the miners – for Zuko. "I'm sorry, Zuko," she apologized to the darkness. She wanted to be with him, to hold him and say, at least once, what she'd been too afraid to say out loud.


	260. Two Hearts

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She knew this sound. A strong steady thumping beat steadily against her ear. Instinctively she curled closer to it, comforted by the familiar rhythm. Pleasant warmth surrounded her, lulling her into a light sleep. A soft, contented sigh escaped her lips.

Her breathing had become easier. She realized her rescuer must have moved them to a safer part of the mine. Forcing heavy eyelids open, she tried again to plead for help. Her request died on her lips, shock stealing her breath as an all too familiar profile gazed sternly ahead. "Zuko?"

The boy grinned. "Try again Fire Lord."

"Li!"


	261. Disconnected

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

A dozen questions raced through her mind before she finally choked out the most the most obvious. "How?!"

"Tatsuo." Li offered no other explanation and didn't seem inclined to elaborate.

"Yes, but what about Koh and the Mother of Faces?!"

He gave her a strange look. "How long were you breathing that gas?"

Her heart stopped. He didn't know. If he didn't know about any of it, then he didn't realize the danger they were in. He also wouldn't be able to explain how he was still here if Zuko was back. Something was wrong. Maybe Zuko would know... "Zuko!"


	262. Kaleidoscope

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The miners!" Katara shouted, nearly jumping from his embrace. "They're injured and trapped in the infirmary. We have to save them!"

Li scrambled, adjusting his hold to avoid dropping her as she squirmed. By the end, she was precariously perched in his arms, inches from his face while he struggled to keep them from tumbling to the ground.

Once again she was struck by his similarity to Zuko. If not for a cruel father's whim, Zuko would've been a handsome man. She wondered if the Mother of Faces had given him this face intentionally; a mirror of what was lost.


	263. Safe

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Calm down! They're already safe!" Li grunted, shifting her weight. "You, however, are injured Fire Lord and need-"

"Safe? How?"

"We were evacuating because of the gas leak. Some of the men had already gone to the infirmary to help. You're just lucky they told us you were out there or we'd have never known to look for you."

Katara couldn't help the grin. He even grumbled like Zuko. Still, that nagging feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave. If Zuko was back, then Li and Nán shouldn't exist, and yet here he was. "And Zuko?"

"With the Kyoshi Warrior."


	264. Let's Go

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Suki!"

The Kyoshi Warrior looked up from her charge, smiling when she saw Katara. She looked better since last time; still, Katara noted she was paler than normal and her eyes lacked their normal fire. "Fire Lord," Suki began, her formal address turning into a frown. "You're injured."

"I ran into a wall."

"Did a number on herself too," Li frowned. "The head wound bleeds worse than it really is, but the rest-"

"Are compliments of Tatsuo," Katara interjected. "We need to get back to the palace immediately."

"Agreed."

"Li, please come with us. You and Nán aren't safe here."


	265. Triangle

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She watched Zuko breath, mulling over the mystery of the three boys.

The Mother of Faces said she'd created Li and Nán when she'd slivered Zuko's dying body, giving the pieces new faces in order to hide them from Koh. This, unfortunately, left Zuko's spirit trapped in the Spirit World until Katara could collect the pieces, and retrieve Zuko's stolen face from Koh, and bring them all to the Mother of Faces to be restored.

But Koh had found the boys first.

Now somehow Zuko slept before her, flesh, blood and real, same as Li and Nán. Something was wrong.

* * *

Author's Notes: Got several messages that people were confused about the Zuko, Li, Nán connection. Hope that clears things up.


	266. Infected

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"How do you feel Suki?"

"Much better now, thank you Katara. I still think you should have healed yourself first though."

Katara smiled weakly. "There were more pressing injuries to worry about." She spoke softly, gazing at the recovering miners. Her eyes lingered on Zuko.

"You found him."

Katara just nodded, not trusting the turn of events, unable to shake her apprehension. A year ago Koh had ripped Zuko from the world. He wouldn't just return him so easily. It was too convenient. "Perhaps not. Koh wears many faces," she whispered, a horrible suspicion taking hold. "Maybe he wears Zuko's."


	267. Outrage

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"My Lord, your palanquin is ready."

"Thank you, Commander Pao." Katara watched as Suki ushered Li and Nán into the second palanquin. "I trust Suki has informed you of the situation?"

"She has, My Lord. We're fortunate her messenger-hawk flew so quickly. While the soldiers assembled, the healers readied their infirmaries." His jaw clenched watching his soldiers load wagons full of sick, injured miners to be carted into town for treatment. The less fortunate lined the ground. They were running out of room. "These were innocent people. He is without honor."

"I want Tatsuo arrested."

"By your command, My Lord."


	268. Relief

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara had no proof, yet the suspicion would not relent. Was that truly Zuko her guards had placed in her palanquin or was that body just a mask Koh wore? She needed answers and there was only one person she knew that could provide them.

She just hoped Azula was feeling obliging.

Iroh was waiting as she stepped from her palanquin. "Welcome back, Fire Lord. Did you have a fun outing?"

She noted his disapproval and worry, wondering when she'd gotten so good at interpreting the old man's inflections. She smiled, hugging the old general. "No, but I found Zuko."


	269. Procrastinate

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The royal physician spoke quietly with Iroh while Katara watched over Zuko. His thorough examination had revealed even less than she'd already determined with her healing abilities. Exhaustion had been his final diagnosis. Katara knew it was more, she just didn't have the proof yet; there was no point worrying Iroh until she did.

"Don't worry. He just needs rest," Iroh reassured her, wearily sinking into the chair beside her.

Katara just nodded. She knew she'd have to tell him the truth soon enough, but for this moment she'd allow him the simple joy of a reunion with his nephew.


	270. Battle

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Peasant."

"Fire Lord, remember? Thought we'd established that already."

Azula smiled dangerously. "For now."

"Hmmm, so you've heard. I swear, palace gossip travels faster than eel hounds," Katara grumbled, pouring their tea.

Azula scoffed. "Please, like I'd rely on prattle. My information comes by different means."

Katara sipped her tea considering her next move. Iroh had warned her to keep the conversation strategic, giving each word as much consideration as her Pai Sho tiles, for when speaking with Azula, there was no difference. Unfortunately, she forgot Azula was an expert at both.

"How is ZuZu, or should I say Koh?"

* * *

 _Authors Note: Eel Hounds are credited as the fasted known animal over land and water in ATLA_


	271. Making History

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"So it's true then?" Katara felt sick. "It's not really Zuko-"

"Don't be daft. Of course it's ZuZu."

"But you said-"

Azula sighed, rolling her eyes like she was talking to an idiot. "It's not complicated, Peasant. Your people even have a story for it. It's Koh's favorite."

"What?"

The princess gave her a sidelong look, a sneer on her lips. "La and Tui."

"The Ocean and Moon spirits? What do they have to do with any of this?"

"Think Peasant. What did they do that no other spirit did?"

"I don't know…fall in love?"

Azula sneered. "They became flesh."


	272. Breakdown

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't. I can't believe we lost to a bunch of uneducated barbarians," Azula muttered turning away. Evidently, she was done speaking to her.

There were many things Katara wanted to say. None would help her achieve her goal. Biting her tongue and praying to La and Tui for strength, she tried again. "So educate me."

Azula glared at her. After a time she turned her attention back to her garden, clearly disinterested in the waterbender. The silence stretched on. Realizing she'd lost this round, Katara stood to leave when Azula finally decided to speak.


	273. Story

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"La and Tui are spirits, yet they reside in our world. They can do this because they were given mortal bodies, however, the price was they were required to relinquish most their spiritual powers. Koh desires the same but isn't willing to make the same sacrifice. For now, he squats in the minds of the broken and weak, playing us like a master puppeteer; but it's a body of his own he wants."

"So he took Zuko's."

"No. The Mother of Faces played a trick. Koh was very angry she kept Zuko from him. He can squat, but no more."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Double updates today and tomorrow to get back on track. Back to daily updates Monday through Friday next week.**


	274. Morph

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Koh wants my face."

"No, it's your body he wants. This isn't the Spirit Realm. He can't separate your face from your body here. Nor can he take it by force. It must be given freely, as the Koi gave theirs willingly to La and Tui. Give him your face, and he gets your body too. You will be lost and Koh will get the mortal body he desires, allowing him to roam our world unhindered."

"How do you know all this?"

Azula cocked her head, a touch of insanity creeping into her eyes. "He squats, remember, Katara? I listen."


	275. God

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"It's not you that Koh really wants. He'll take you or ZuZu if he must, but neither of you are his true target."

"Then who-?"

"Think Peasant. If you were a god, shopping for a mortal body of your own, whom would you choose?

Katara paled, recalling her first conversation with Koh. Who would she give him in return, he'd asked. The answer had been in front of her all this time. It'd never been about Zuko or her. They were just pawns in a much bigger game. Koh was after someone more important. "Aang."

Azula chuckled darkly. "Avatar Koh."


	276. Sinking

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She stared at the blank parchment, too drained from her conversation with Azula to focus. The words simply would not come. She dropped the quill, her head falling into her hands as she considered Azula's ominous prediction.

She needed help.

Aang could help, but he would also do whatever it took to save the world – save her – even if it meant sacrificing himself; which, of course, is exactly what Koh wanted. She knew from past experience that Aang never reacted rationally when it came to her safety, which is exactly why Koh had targeted her.

It was the perfect trap.


	277. Unbidden

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You haven't touched your dinner, My Lord."

The kind voice pulled her from her reverie. Guilty she glanced at the forgotten food. The chef had specifically made her favorite dish to celebrate. Everyone was celebrating Zuko's return, everyone but her. "Sorry, Li Yu. I'm not hungry."

The young woman nodded, gathering the plates. "Shall I bring you tea? Something to calm your nerves?"

Katara grimaced. "That obvious?" She really needed to work on her poker face.

Li Yu hummed an affirmation. "You needn't worry, My Lord. The proceedings will take some time."

"Proceedings?"

"To return Lord Zuko to the throne."


	278. Realization

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The nobles wish to hurry the process, of course, but ancient laws, not impatient men, guide the Fire Sages."

Katara stared, digesting this new information. A year ago all she'd wanted was to find Zuko and return home. Despite the odds, she'd never lost hope, but now that she'd found him, she was conflicted.

Everything had changed in the past year.

Home was no longer icy winds and snow, but humid breezes and sand. It wasn't joyful, grey eyes that set her heart aflutter, but solemn gold. Just when she realized she wanted to stay, they wanted her to go.


	279. Idle

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

As expected, he was seated at his nephew's bedside. She wondered if he'd left Zuko's side at all in the past two days. Katara doubted it.

"How intolerable has he been? He always was a terrible patient," Katara joked, trying to lighten the mood. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation, but she couldn't put it off any longer. Iroh needed to know about Koh, especially since Zuko would soon be Fire Lord once more.

Iroh's smile was strained. "Katara, my apologies, I didn't hear you-"

"What's wrong Iroh?" His frail appearance alarmed her.

"It's Zuko. He's not woken up."


	280. Unstoppable

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Carefully she let the red wax drip onto the parchment. When a large enough pool had gathered, she pressed the royal seal firmly into the hot wax. A few moments later the official seal of the Fire Lord stared back at her.

Katara took a deep breath to steady her nerves before ringing the small bell on her desk. Almost immediately Li Yu was walking through the doors.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Li Yu, please make sure this is sent immediately. Send our fastest messenger hawk."

"Of course, My Lord. Who's the recipient?"

Katara hesitated, a sudden pang silencing her voice.


	281. Music

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The sad melody of the tsungi horn drifted through the night as it had for weeks now. Iroh had taken to playing the instrument when visiting Zuko, reminiscence of their time together at sea.

Zuko had once confided in her that he'd hated Iroh's music nights, although Katara had never understood why, until now.

Listening to the notes, she could easily see Zuko as he'd been; young and brash, recently banished and injured, saddled with an impossible quest. With nothing but the empty, endless darkness of the sea before him, the lonely sound of the tsungi horn must've been heartbreaking.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So the author went and got pneumonia. Sorry for the lack of updates last week but I wasn't feeling the greatest. I'll post what I can this week while I continue to recover. Enjoy!**


	282. Slow Down

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara reviewed the papers with distaste. Zuko had yet to regain consciousness and already several high-ranking nobles had begun to push for her dethronement. However, true to Li Yu's word, the Fire Sage's reply indicated the unprecedented request would require nothing less than the approval Agni himself.

Katara scoffed, sipping her spiced wine. "How do they get Agni's approval anyway?"

"Meditation." Mai traded her answer for one of Katara's Pai Sho tiles. "The high priests will seclude themselves away until the Fire Festival, emerging only then to provide their answer."

Katara frowned at the board. "That's months from now."

"Exactly."


	283. Admit

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The physician examined Zuko again today. Physically he's healed but still, Zuko remains unconscious."

Katara sighed, setting her drink down. "I know Mai. I've tried every healing technique I know but nothing works."

"Unusual, isn't it?" Mai continued conversationally, capturing another of Katara's tiles. "The revered royal physician and a master healer, both unable to revive their patient? It does make people talk."

She gave Mai a wary look, catching the seriousness of the conversation. "What are they saying?"

"Your reign is threatened and you're desperate. The rumor is you're using bloodbending to keep Zuko unconscious and yourself in power."


	284. Prejudice

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Nonsense!"

"Is it? You seized Lord Tatsuo's mines and ordered his arrest-"

"For crimes against the Fire Nation!"

"Of course, but the people don't know that. Any more then they know the reason why the Water Tribe is at war with the Earth Kingdom or why their new Fire Lord sneers at the ceremonies and traditions that have governed the Fire Nation for centuries." Mai held up Katara's recently captured Lotus tile. "From the outside, Tatsuo's narrative looks true; that you're just a power hungry waterbender. Arresting him will only cement that belief and push his supporters to civil war."


	285. Don't Wanna Think About You

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I hate politics."

"Unfortunate as you're Fire Lord."

Katara sent Mai a scathing look. Unperturbed, the older woman continued her expert coup; Katara's Pai Sho tiles never stood a chance. Like all Fire Nation nobility, Mai had years of experience in political warfare and moved with ruthless precision.

She would be a fierce Fire Lady.

Katara froze, the world faded. She'd dedicated her herself to Zuko's safe return, sacrificing more than she cared to dwell on. Obsession had blossomed into affection, and she'd looked forward to exploring those new feelings with him when he awoke.

She'd forgotten about his fiancée.

* * *

Author's Notes: Day late, but that wraps up last week's updates. Things are going to start heating up now. The war(s) are coming to a head, love triangles are always messy, comatose Zuko is a perfect Koh puppet and Katara is at her wit's end. Are you ready for it?


	286. Over

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Don't let them see you dawdle. Hesitation could be mistaken for fear."

She jumped at the unexpected voice. "Iroh! I thought-"

"That I'd abandoned you to face the council alone? Katara," His face was serious as he searched hers. "Mai told me about the proceedings. Why didn't you come to me?"

"There's nothing to be done. They were never going to let a waterbender keep the throne, especially not once Zuko returned. That's all I wanted, to find him and return his throne to him."

"And now?"

Katara closed her eyes, feeling the burn of tears. "Now I go home."


	287. Burn the Pages

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Zuko left the throne to you; he trusted his kingdom, his people, to you. Not me or Mai or any number of qualified firebenders; to you, Katara. Do you think he came to that decision easily or that the same Fire Sages and nobles, who fight you daily, didn't fight him on his choice? He broke every tradition, re-wrote every law, to put that crown on your head, and you're just going to give it back and leave?"

Katara stared, too stunned to speak. Iroh's heartfelt scolding just created more questions than answers. "Why me?!"

Iroh smiled knowingly. "I wonder."


	288. Initiative

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You're about to walk through those doors and face a war council. Do you have a plan?"

Katara considered Iroh's past advice. She needed to strategize, to predict the council's potential actions and be ready to outmaneuver them; moves and counter-moves. More political warfare; the Fire Nation did love its war games.

"Did you receive the military reports I left for you in your absence?"

"Yes, Li Yu briefed me this morning. The war isn't going smoothly. The Water Tribe has yet to gain any significant footing against the Earth Kingdom."

"So what are you going to do about it?"


	289. Annoyance

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Councilmen."

Dozens of judgmental eyes fixated on her as she entered the room. She wondered what accusations they would've hurdled had Iroh not walked in her shadow. Instead, reluctantly, the nobles obediently fell into the customary bow.

She chafed, knowing they only bowed for Iroh.

With deliberate ease she strode to her seat, carefully arranging the layered silks while they remained askew. Coolly, Katara overlooked the room. "I understand my presence was… requested?" She let venom drip from her last word, showing her displeasure at being summoned like a common servant.

"My Lord, the council has concerns regarding recent developments."


	290. Uncomfortable

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Which you've sought to address by going behind my back to have the Fire Sages depose me?" The nobleman looked abashed when she produced the Fire Sages scroll. "Did you really think they wouldn't notify me, their Fire Lord, of your treachery?" She let her voice grow as cold as her gaze.

"It's not treason to protect one's country," A young nobleman declared, standing abruptly. "We once stood by while our Fire Lord declared war on the world and nearly decimated our country. Never again!"

"You're comparing my reign to Ozai's?"

"Have you not plunged the world back into war?"


	291. Against

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"This isn't the first time you've spoken against me, Lord Sato." Katara eyed the young nobleman testily. "Past Fire Lords were cruel for far less; Ozai especially so. What punishment would he have bestowed to a disloyal subject?"

"I fought you once water witch-"

"And lost. A humiliating defeat not worthy of being called an Agni Kai." Katara turned her attention back to the council while Lord Sato seethed silently. "I remind the council it's the Water Tribe that's at war with the Earth Kingdom, not I and not the Fire Nation, whom I've specifically kept out of the hostilities."


	292. Getting Away With Murder

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"That could've gone worse."

"How exactly?"

Iroh gave her a small smile over his teacup. "You're still Fire Lord, are you not?"

"For now. The council is determined to undermine my authority until the Fire Sages remove me. I can't even arrest Tatsuo now!"

"Despite Tatsuo's transgressions, he's still a Lord. The other nobles won't tolerate any move against him. You were warned from the beginning."

"He was attacking Fire Nation citizens, forcing them into slavery!" Katara slammed her hands against the table. "Am I really expected to let him go just because of his social status?"

Iroh sighed. "Yes."


	293. Summer Rain

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The storms had chased the setting sun across the sky, erupting with thunderous glory just as the final traces of sunlight had slipped beneath the horizon. Still, the oppressive summer heat refused to relent. Now, the moisture from the storms had simply made the air even more humid and unbearable.

Azula, naturally, seemed immune. Sometimes Katara envied the pristine princess, especially now as fat beads of sweat continued to bead and roll down her back unpleasantly.

"Odd, but I believe you've taken to visiting more often than my own brother. How is little ZuZu?"

"Unconscious. How's Koh?"

Azula smiled. "Listening."


	294. Impatience

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She'd intended it as a quip; she hadn't expected Azula's response to unhinge her. Katara sipped her tea, studying the princess. As usual, madness lurked in her eyes, and the aura of danger she'd once projected had returned, although not nearly so threating anymore. However, whether Koh was there or not, Katara couldn't determine.

She was tired of these games. Tired of fighting unseen enemies and political dances. Part of her wished Koh would just make his move.

"Why are you here Fire Lord?" Azula laughed then, her voice low and cruel. "Oh, that's right, soon to be ex-Fire Lord."


	295. Warning

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You're very well informed considering your…accommodations."

"I listen."

Katara didn't miss the implication.

Azula eyed Katara critically. "ZuZu named you his heir; allowed you to join the great house of Azulon. Like all of Azulon's decedents, you have a duty to protect your family's honor."

She continued, ignoring Katara's protests. "The council didn't challenge father because he's strong. You are not. They will break you waterbender. Crush them before they can."

Azula paused, assessing Katara. "You cannot bend fire, but you do have the spirit of a firebender." Her eyes turned cruel. "Drown them, Katara, like you did me."

* * *

Author's Note: This is Azula talking to Katara, not Koh (but he is listening as stated in the previous chapter). She's telling Katara to defeat the nobles; to be strong. Same thing Mai and Iroh have been telling Katara.

This line: _"Drown them like you did me."_ Azula's referencing her defeat at Katara's hand. She's telling Katara to use her waterbending to defeat and humiliate the nobles, to extinguish their fire like Katara did to Azula.


	296. Impact

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Azula's words had been cruel but her eyes…

Katara lashed out, purging the water from her hands with a forceful firebending jab. The water whips stretched precariously thin, held together by few droplets before she called them back with a snap. She twisted, dragging the water around her in a spinning vortex. She continued the circular pattern she'd seen firebenders do in the past, coiling the water tightly. Her muscles burned with the effort; straining to keep control as pressure built.

…Azula's eyes had been sad.

Screaming, Katara lunged, mimicking Azula's lightning stance.

She didn't expect the explosion that followed.


	297. Fire

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Bark littered the ground where her water had struck. Katara stared in disbelief. Despite Iroh's advice, she'd never considered using firebending forms to enhance her waterbending; had never really understood what he'd meant when he'd advised her to fight like a firebender.

Now she did.

Where water flowed and ebbed, fire surged and exploded. Though different elements, the same techniques could be applied to both with astonishing results. Years ago Iroh had discovered a way channel waterbending into firebending, creating a new technique. Now Katara had found a way to do the same.

This is was making fire of water.

* * *

 _*Iroh's_ conversation _happened WAY back in Chapter 61._


	298. I'm Not Okay

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

It was past midnight before she stumbled into her room. Exhausted from hours of waterbending, she nearly missed the letter. If not for the water tribe insignia, she would've left it for the morning.

Her hands shook as she broke the wax seal, eyes quickly scanning the letter for a list of names; a habit from childhood when the warriors would send home parchments listing the deceased. After her mother's death, she'd feared finding her father's name more than anything. Now they were at war again, and she searched for her father and brother's names.

She found neither… this time.


	299. Alarm

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

" _Dear Fire Lord Katara… yep, still weird. War sucks. Why did it seem more fun last time? I mean sure, we had angry Fire Nation royalty chasing us around the world trying to capture… someone… anyway, there was excitement! Some sleepless nights true, but we always made time for the fun stuff like Earth Rumble VI and THE LIBRARY! Good times._ "

Katara snorted.

" _Ran into Teo's dad. Or rather, one of his inventions ran into me! Ha! Seriously though, we're losing. Some of the tribe is mutinous. Stop playing by their rules and make your move. Remember who you are!_ "

* * *

Author's Note: In case it's not clear, the letter was written by Sokka. For those that forgot, the Earth Kingdom attacked way back in chapter 200. Ambassador Wu (Koh) filled the Earth King's head with lies about an alliance between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes.


	300. The True You

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Staring at her reflection, she finally saw the problem. Eyes narrowed she removed the gold crown, tugging her hair loose from the elaborate hairstyle. "I am Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda."

The expensive red silks were next, discarded in a forgotten heap. Naked, she stood before the mirror revisiting every battle-won scar. "I am a Water Tribe warrior."

A flick of her wrist and the water from her vase followed. "I am a master waterbender." The water froze; the ice daggers glittered dangerously in the moonlight. Water was life, but it could also kill.

It was time to BE water.


	301. Hurricane

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara steepled her fingers, hiding her smirk behind them as the council continued squabbling. Their alarmed protests reminded her of the frenzied cries of the artic hens; boisterous squawks shrill enough to wake the entire camp whenever a wolf strayed too close. She supposed that made her the wolf. Her smirk grew.

Let them fuss over customs, titles, and treaties; she had her own agenda now. In eight months they would replace her, either returning the crown to Zuko or to a puppet of their choosing.

Eight months was more than enough time to drown the fires plaguing this nation.

* * *

Author's Note: Migraines are fun! Right!? :( Hopefully it's done now. Have an angry Katara.


	302. Figured You Out

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"A bold move."

Her eyes slanted towards the hated nobleman although her pace never slowed she swept past Lord Tatsuo with her small entourage. "I took some advice from an old friend of yours."

"You're playing with fire."

It wasn't his words that made her stop, but what she found within them. Hidden deep within his normally charismatic tenor was a sinister edge and a familiar foe. _Koh_.

She'd expected to see Koh's smirk, instead, she was confronted with Tatsuo's glower. Confusion melted away to clarity; she'd found him. Katara smirked, feeling the tides changing. "Good thing I'm a waterbender."


	303. Data

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Despite Koh's careful puppetry, she'd seen through his disguise; recognized that he, not Tatsuo, had spoken to her. More important, however, Koh had failed to realize her epiphany.

Which placed particular emphasis on his warning.

Pacing the length of her balcony, Katara scrutinized the recent changes she'd set into motion, assessing which were threats to Koh. There were too many possibilities.

Her frustration ebbed, catching the glow of fire from Zuko's room. She smiled. Since Zuko's return, Iroh spent most of his time doting on his nephew.

Katara's smile fell. Iroh had already retired to his quarters for the evening.


	304. Unexpected Visits

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Perhaps it was the candlelight, or simply the company she kept, but something about Mai seemed softer as she sat beside Zuko's bed.

The scene provoked feelings Katara would rather have not confronted just yet.

She lingered in the doorway, feeling like an intruder yet unable to walk away. Logically she knew she had no claim to him, yet seeing Mai holding Zuko's hand sparked a jealous flame within her just the same.

Katara's heart twisted painfully as the normally stoic noblewoman smiled fondly at her sleeping companion. There was tenderness in her gaze Katara had never seen before.

Love.


	305. Unrequited

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

There was a weight in her chest; an uncomfortable pressure that pinched her heart. Even breathing hurt.

Katara wondered if Zuko had suffered similar emotion turmoil; constantly thinking about her, yearning for her, all while she'd carried on oblivious to his feelings.

Unsurprisingly, he'd found solace with another.

She'd been dating Aang for years. Zuko would've had no reason to believe she'd ever see him as anything more than a friend. Still, seeing them together felt like a betrayal.

He'd said he loved her, or the letter had, but how long ago had he written it? Was she too late?


	306. Debate

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"The council will stop you."

Mai's words startled Katara out of her painful speculation. She cast the noblewoman a wary frown, trying to determine exactly which action was in question. "I am Fire Lord."

"So was Ozai. Is it your intention to finish what he couldn't? Will the world bow to a waterbender or be drowned?"

"My tribe is fighting a war they cannot win. I have an army at my disposal, yet you ask me to continue standing by and do nothing?!"

"I know you fear for your people, but we're, your people now too. Don't our lives matter?"


	307. Mother

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"If you give this order, the Fire Nation will fight for you, die for you, like we have for every Fire Lord before you; and you will be no different from any of them."

The accusation hit home. Mai's piercing gaze was even more effective compared to the tenderness it'd held moments ago looking at Zuko's sleeping face. Ashamed, Katara averted her gaze.

"You once asked why Zuko left the crown to you, not me. It's because you protect people, Katara; he trusted you to protect his people."

"Mai-"

"So please, don't ask us to fight another war. Protect us."


	308. Stirring of the Wind

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"I can't sacrifice the Water Tribe to protect the Fire Nation." Katara felt her throat constrict, frustration bringing her close to tears.

"Then, we fight." Mai's voice was resigned.

Katara closed her eyes. She remembered the merchants from the marketplace and the fishermen from the beach; she recalled the soldiers lining her castle halls and guards that had sometimes drank with her on her voyage South. She thought back to the villages she'd visited during the war, sometimes as a freedom fighter or a refugee, once even as a benevolent spirit.

The Painted Lady.

Katara smiled. "Maybe, there's another way."


	309. Me Against the World

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Mai was right, of course. She was pushing too far, too fast. If she carried through with her order, the council would rebuke her, or worse. She needed to find another way to help her tribe without jeopardizing Zuko's people.

She needed to expose the truth about Ambassador Wu to King Kuei, without implementing the Fire Nation or Water Tribes. Koh had chosen his puppet well; the ambassador held unusual favor with the king. Even the Avatar had failed to convince Kuei his friend was a double agent.

Perhaps a message from the spirits would sway the once impressionable king.


	310. Conspire

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You have a plan." It was a statement, not a question. Mai's ability detect subterfuge was a testament to her intelligence and, Katara suspected, honed from years of interactions with Azula. The princess demanded nothing less than excellence. "Will the Fire Lord be taking a spiritual retreat?"

"Mai?"

"Past Fire Lords often took spiritual sabbaticals, secluding themselves to focus on religious studies. It's believed Fire Lord has a divine connection with Agni. Zuko restored the temple on Crescent Island. It would take several weeks to fully appreciate the splendor."

Katara grinned. It was the perfect cover. "A retreat sounds nice."


	311. Runaway

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Like the airbenders, you've become a master of evasion."

She signed at the accusation in his voice. In truth, he wasn't wrong. She was a warrior, not a politician! Her problems were solved with the snap of a water whip, not false smiles and parchments; that was Zuko's realm. "I did travel with Aang for years. I was bound to pick up some of his bad habits," she joked.

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Spiritual balance. To better guide my people as Fire Lord."

"And _this_ will help you find that?" Iroh chided holding up the Painted Lady's robes.


	312. Can You Hear Me?

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Soldiers talk of strange things seen during war. Curious rumors still circulate around a small fishing village. Some claim it was a vengeful spirit that destroyed my brother's factory; others claim it was terrorists from the village." Iroh raised an eyebrow at her pointedly, but Katara remained silent. Iroh sighed. "The villagers insisted it was the Painted Lady, even as Ozai's soldiers cut them down."

She stared. She'd never considered the long-term consequences of her actions that night; she'd just known she had to help them.

"My brother never was one to believe in fairy tales. Does the Earth King?"


	313. Race

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"How did-"

"Crescent Island less than a day's ride from the nearest Earth Kingdom settlement. It'd be easy enough for the Avatar to meet you in the forest of Hei Bai and the sky bison could have you to Ba Sing Se in two days. You'll have 48 hours to accomplish your mission before you'll have to hop back on the bison and return to the Fire Temple."

"One week?"

"That's all you'll have. Upon your arrival, you'll seclude yourself in the monastery to begin your spiritual purification. The Fire Sages will not disturb you until sunset one week later."


	314. Beseech

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"If this works, I could change the tide of the war."

"If it doesn't, you still could," Iroh warned, before his stern expression settled into a more familiar gentleness. "Will you talk to Zuko before you leave?"

"He's unconscious, Iroh."

The General placed his hands over hers. "Talk to him, Katara. He needs to hear your voice. Please, for me. I can't lose him too."

The unspoken anguish in his voice killed her protests. "What do I say?"

The old man smiled gently, his hand squeezing hers gratefully. "Anything you want. You'll find he's a very good listener just now."


	315. Desolation

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He could've been sleeping. Stretched across the linen sheets, his breathing slow and even, she could almost convince herself he was until her bending confirmed he remained heartbreakingly unchanged since their last healing session.

Hesitantly, she brushed the hair from his eyes, missing their brilliant gold. She missed him. "Iroh said I should talk to you, but I'd rather talk with you. I miss your stupid voice. I even miss your stupid jokes." The sob escaped before she could catch it. She sniffled. "There's so much we need to talk about, so please, wake up. Come back to me Zuko."


	316. Left Behind

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

With a heavy heart, she watched the capital shrink from sight. Unlike past voyages, there was no joy in her leaving. She felt like she was abandoning them, abandoning Zuko; still, she could no longer stand by and do nothing while her tribe was destroyed by Koh's war.

Iroh had given her the opportunity to execute her plan, one chance to save her tribe, and she would not fail. She couldn't.

"You look like you're carrying the weight of the world."

"You're not far off." She sighed. "What are you doing here? I should turn this ship around right now!"


	317. Not Now

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"You could, but then you'd miss your deadline," Li stated with a shrug. Slowly a sly grin spread over his perfectly unmarred face. "Besides, Nán missed you."

Katara glared. _That was a low blow_. True, she'd seen very little of the boys since the mining rescue, but they'd wanted for nothing during their stay at the palace. Still, she knew all the luxury in the world didn't excuse her bad manners. Her friends had missed her. She just wished they'd chosen a different vacation to stowaway on.

She was going to have trouble ditching the boys for an entire week.


	318. Intertwined

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Stowaways huh? How did you even get past Suki?"

"We didn't have to. She escorted us to our rooms personally." Li chuckled, the sound low and painfully familiar.

A sharp pang ricocheted through her chest, tearing at her heart as she recognized the sound. It was Zuko's laugh. Once again Katara was struck by the similarity Li shared with Zuko. Physically they were nearly identical; she couldn't help but wonder how deep the similarities went. The Mother of Faces had created the boys from Zuko, splintering him.

If she looked close enough, would she find Zuko in Li and Nán?


	319. Pretty

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He was very handsome, unfairly so. Part of her thought the Mother of Faces cruel for giving Li the face Zuko would've had, if not for his father's savagery. One swift act of brutality and a child's life had been forever altered, robbing him of both his innocence and beauty.

Though Zuko rarely spoke of it, she knew his scar bothered him. For years it'd been a mark of shame he couldn't escape, later a reminder of his father's malice.

In Li she saw the boy he could've been; the confident man he would've grown to become unmarred by fire.


	320. Caught

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"So why are you running away?"

Katara sighed. "I'm not. I'm going to Crescent Island."

"For a spiritual retreat."

"That's right. Wait. How did you-?"

"It's a small ship. People talk." Li shrugged. "Especially when they don't believe your pretext either," he stated nonchalantly. Katara frowned as Li leaned back against the ship's railing. "So where are we really going, Fire Lord?"

"We are going to Crescent Island where you and Nán will remain with the Fire Sages while I seek Agni's blessing - in seclusion."

"And where will you really be?"

Sometimes Li was too perceptive for his own good.


	321. My Cup of Tea

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Now that she was looking for it, she saw more of Zuko in the boys everyday. Familiar bits of personality would appear at inopportune times and, inexplicitly, she would find herself reminded of the comatose ex-Fire Lord.

Sometimes it was the pull of Zuko's frown worn on Li's face, or the lopsided slouch Nán favored when bored, and she'd caught both of them mimicking Zuko's terrible impersonations.

This, however, this crossed a line.

Li was just too much like Zuko. One sip of his tea confirmed it. How anyone could be so bad at making leaf juice, she'd never know.


	322. Childhood

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara laughed, thoroughly enjoying Nán's animated story. The blush on Li's face indicated he didn't share his brother's enthusiasm for this particular tale. Once again they were gathered at the bow, the sun slowly sinking beneath the waves. Somehow it'd become a tradition for them these past days; one she held dear.

Before the war, her tribe would gather around the community fire each night to share stories and food. Until she'd rediscovered it on this ship, she hadn't realized how badly she'd missed that social bond.

Ironic that it was two Fire Nation boys that returned it to her.


	323. Suspicion

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She watched as Li easily deflected the guard's fireball, sidestepping a roundhouse-kick before sending a powerful blast of twisting flames in retaliation. It was a familiar move. She'd watched Zuko use it against Azula during their Agni Kai.

Eyes narrowed, she followed Li's movements; mentally recording each she recalled Zuko performing. By the end of the duel, she'd lost count.

It was one thing to share a similar personality, but these were uniquely Zuko traits; his signature moves. A distressing theory formed. Katara had to discover the truth.

"Ready for a real challenge, Li?" She asked, summoning her water whips.


	324. Duel

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

It was eerily similar to sparing with Zuko.

Water surged forward with a snap of her wrists. Li countered, punching several fireballs through her wave. Steam curled through the air. She grinned, seizing the droplets, stretching them as she stretched her arms. Li fell onto his back to escape the main onslaught of ice daggers, fire erupting from his feet as he completed his scissor kick, evaporating the rest.

Li stood and Katara envisioned a pair of dao swords clenched in his fists; saw the ghostly lines of the Blue Spirit mask etched on his face.

Who was he really?


	325. Destiny

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

When Li and Lo had first told her the legend of Lyahiko and Lyahime, Katara had never imagined her life would mimic that of the cursed lovers; yet here she was, separated from the one she loved. She'd unintentionally started down that path over a year ago, intertwining her fate with Nán and Li to satisfy a barbaric Fire Nation custom; boys she later discovered were tied to Zuko's disappearance as well.

Although she didn't yet understand how, Katara was beginning to suspect the reason Zuko remained trapped in slumber also had to do with the two boys before her.


	326. Eve

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She found him at the bow, watching, as Crescent Island grew closer.

"People will start talking if we keep meeting like this, Fire Lord."

The playful banter jarred her, too familiar to Sokka's jest months ago. Then, like now, she'd been fleeing her responsibilities in the Fire Nation; and just like last time, she felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Silently she joined Li as he overlooked the ocean, considering what he'd said earlier. It'd be nice to have someone to help carry the burden. "Still want to come with me?"

Li grinned.


	327. Memory

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Welcome, Fire Lord Katara, to Crescent Island. We are the Fire Sages, guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

Katara smiled warmly at the older man, recalling his aide years ago when she'd first visited the temple with her brother and Aang. With Shyu's help, Aang had contacted Roku, learning about Sozin's Comet and giving them their first clue to defeating Fire Lord Ozai. For his assistance, however, Zhao had imprisoned Shyu and the other Fire Sages as traitors. They'd spent the remainder of the war as prisoners, pardoned only when Zuko ascended the throne.

"Thank you Great Sage Shyu."


	328. Faith

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Unlike your predecessors, you've sought out the Fire Sages seeking spiritual enlightenment and balance. Perhaps this is a result of your time spent with the Avatar?"

Katara gaped, unsure how to respond. Shyu continued talking, so it seemed an answer was un-needed.

"During your sabbatical, you will segregate yourself from the material world. Only through intense meditation can you hope to commune with Agni, thus becoming worthy to act as a spiritual leader to Agni's people."

"Spiritual leader?"

"It's believed that Agni looks into the hearts of firebenders, blessing the fiercest with extraordinary gifts. From those, Fire Lords are chosen."


	329. Influence

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara followed Shyu, pondering this new information. She'd known the Fire Lord served as the head of government and military but had never considered they acted as head of church too. That kind of totalitarian rule explained how Azulon was able to plunge the Fire Nation into a 100-year war without resistance. Who would protest a king hand-selected by their god?

"How does a waterbender commune with a fire god?"

Shyu chuckled, stopping before a modest pagoda. "You sit upon the throne because Agni wished it. Do not doubt the fire in your heart."

"What happens now?"

"Now you meditate."


	330. Regret

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She waited silently, watching the sunset. If her plan worked then this time tomorrow she would be in the Earth Kingdom, and face to face with Aang.

Her stomach twisted unpleasantly. It'd been months since they'd last spoken and their parting had been less than amicable. She'd wanted to write him, longed to bridge the gap and salvage their friendship, but she'd also understood that he needed time. She just hoped it'd been enough.

A sharp rap jarred her from her thoughts. Shouldering her bag, she opened the door to Li's grinning face.

"If you're done _meditating_ , your ship's waiting."

* * *

 _Author's Note: So this was supposed to be Friday's chapter, but a major migraine killed me for the weekend, preventing me from doing any editing or writing at all. Now that we finally got a break from this heat I'm hoping it'll let up and I can focus again._


	331. Teamwork

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Suki and Nán were finishing the pre-departure checklist when they arrived. Tucking her bag into the bow, she quickly aided them in preparing the dinghy to sail. She'd been born to water; sailing was in her blood.

"Alright Katara, you're all set. Remember, you have one week."

"You're not coming?"

Suki shook her head. "No. Someone has to keep the sages occupied in case they get nosy. Meanwhile, Nán and Li will be on a fishing expedition to replenish to temple's storerooms, explaining both their absence and the boats' absence for the next week. Clever right?"

Katara grinned. "Very clever."


	332. Forecast

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Yui favored their expedition. The moon shone brightly in the cloudless night providing ample light while fair winds and a following sea quickly propelled them towards their destination at a record pace; a little too quickly for Katara.

In a few hours, they'd make land. From there it'd be a short trek to the meeting spot and Aang. Her heart ached. She still loved him and knew she always would. He'd been her first real love; he just wasn't her only love anymore.

Was she Zuko's?

Had she thrown away a true love for nothing more than an unrequited affection?


	333. Rebirth

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She barely recognized Hei Bai's forest. Where once scorched earth and jagged tree stumps had littered the devastated landscape, a vibrant forest had sprung to life, erasing all traces of the deforestation. Tall trees loomed overhead, lush leaves casting the forest floor into perpetual night; thick roots tangled through the moist soil, slowing their progress.

Katara felt the eyes of the unseen watching her, reminding her this was not typical foliage. Hei Bai walked this forest freely; meaning the veil between the realms was thinner here. If he could escape the Spirit World here, then perhaps Koh could as well.


	334. Monster

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

He was there.

Watching.

Waiting.

 **Hunting.**

She suddenly realized the error of allowing the boys to accompany her. The Mother of Faces had splintered Zuko to protect him from Koh, and she'd just walked the splintered pieces right into his grasp.

"Katara?" Li turned, realizing she'd stopped. Holding his flame eye level, he frowned, waiting for an explanation. Nán clutched his brother's leg, his bravery at its limit.

Neither saw the shadow looming behind them.

There was no time for warnings. She had one chance to disrupt Koh's attack. "Please Agni…" She prayed her new bending technique wouldn't fail her.


	335. Dead Wrong

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Get down!" She shouted, lunging into Azula's lightning stance. Sweat beaded with the effort of shifting the spinning vortex of water she'd coiled tightly around her hands; the compressed water remained unusually heavy despite the hours of practice honing her new bending technique.

Dozens of water whips arched from the contorting mass of steaming water; still, she continued to exert pressure on the individual streams as they bolted towards her target, static electricity crackling at their ionized edges.

Unlike before, there was no explosion.

Koh's distorted laughter echoed from within the shadowy vortex. Katara turned to Li and Nán. "RUN!"


	336. The Road To Hell

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Neither boy moved, flabbergasted by her electrifying bending display. Li stared owlishly, still crouched protectively beside Nán. Behind them the shadow split, cracks of lights shining through the fissures, casting an eerie yellow glow over the small group.

Suddenly Katara realized why her attack had failed.

The shadow hadn't been Koh as she'd thought, but the portal he intended to drag them through, and she'd just helped him open it the rest of the way. The otherworldly light dimmed, blocked by the emerging armored talons of Koh. Katara bolted, yanking the boys to their feet. "We have to move, now!"


	337. Discover

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Keep moving!" She shouted, pushing the boys forward. Instinctively she bent the water in the surrounding foliage, cocooning the portal in a net of thickly woven branches. She doubted it would hold Koh, but it might buy them a few minutes.

"Katara-?"

"I'm sorry, I never should've brought you here. Take Nán and head North-East until you reach Senlin Village. Find the Avatar. Tell him Koh's escaped; that he's in Hei Bai's forest."

"The Face Stealer's here?"

Katara stared at Nán. "How do you know Koh?"

"The Mother of Faces. When Koh struck Zuko down, she created us; warned us."

* * *

Thank you to everyone still reading. I know it's been a slow-building plot. That's the trouble with 100-word chapters and a complicated storyline.

A special shoutout to jacpin2002, Forbidden-Hanyou and The Boundless Architect for all your amazing reviews, helpful critiques, scientific reasoning (thank you The Boundless Architect!) and encouragement. You're the best! :)


	338. Keeping a Secret

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Zuko fell and two boys stood," Dumbstruck, Katara repeated Azula's words suddenly understanding. She'd known because she'd seen it happen. She'd watched through Koh's eyes as he'd murdered her brother.

Nán nodded solemnly. "The Mother of Faces molded us from the fallen Fire Lord. She warned us to stay away from Koh. To wait, for you."

"You knew?! All this time-"

"Yes."

"The Fire Festival? The marketplace-"

"We were there to protect you, to guide you," Li explained. "Just as we are now."

Koh's cruel laughter echoed through the clearing. "How amusing, and convenient. All my old friends together again."


	339. Spooky

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

They looked up. Koh smiled down at them. The centipede's body was woven through the tangled branches of the canopy, armored talons clicking menacingly. "Hello Fire Lord, or is it Fire Lords? Mother did make things rather complicated, didn't she?"

She ignored Koh's barb; still stunned by the boys' revelation moments before. The full implications had yet to hit her. Instead, Katara focused on something familiar, protecting her friends.

Wringing the water from the forest undergrowth, Katara again coiled the water tightly around her hands. While the attack had proved ineffective last time, she hoped this time would be different.


	340. Analyze

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She let him prattle, congratulating himself on his cleverness as he slithered downward through the canopy, noting the way the branches creaked under the weight of his exoskeleton; weight that shouldn't have existed.

Like Hei Bai, the forest allowed Koh to exist in physical form.

Subtly, Katara compressed the spinning water, increasing the pressure and potential explosive energy. If he had a body, then Koh could be hurt.

She felt Li's back brush against hers, knew he was waiting to strike. The familiar pose reminded her of the many times she'd fought beside Zuko. Technically, she guessed she still was.


	341. Vanquish

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Follow my lead," she whispered to Li, her voice strained with the effort of keeping the compressed water controlled. Still, she waited, watching the face-stealer descend, knowing she only had enough energy left for one more attack.

Talons scraped against the branch above her, leaves rained down on them. Nán's fingers bit painfully into her leg.

Katara lunged.

Like before, dozens of water whips bolted from her hands, static electricity crackling along their edges. Li's fire joined the water whips a moment later, twisting around them as they speed towards their target.

The resulting explosion knocked them off their feet.


	342. Wasteland

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She opened her eyes to destruction. Singed bark and debris rained down on the splintered clearing the explosion had created. Fires licked hungrily at several uprooted trees, casting eerie shadows through their roots.

Koh was nowhere to be seen.

Neither was a sizable chunk of the forest. She tried not to think of the destruction she'd caused, or the consequences it would bring, and savor her momentary victory; she failed. Hei Bai had nearly destroyed a village the last time his forest had been attacked. What would the forest spirit do this time? Would Aang be able to soothe him?


	343. Emotions

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"A valiant effort Fire Lord, but not nearly enough, and you've vandalized Hei Bah's home. How very rude."

Katara almost cried. Exhaustion threatened to drop her; yet she wobbled to her feet, squaring her shoulders to face Koh head on. "I was aiming for you."

Koh's smile was cruel. "You missed."

"Next time, I won't."

A familiar bellow interrupted Koh's retort. Katara sagged with relief, Koh's smile grew. "The young Avatar, here to rescue his unrequited love; who, ironically, has also pursued her own unrequited love. So much lovely heartache." His talon scraped against her cheek. "It's ever so _expressive_."


	344. Jaded

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Do send the Avatar my regards."

"Not going to tell him yourself?"

Koh chuckled. "He and I will meet soon enough. Now is not that time. You, however, I will see again, soon. The Earth King and I will be waiting."

Koh faded into the air, dissipating like morning fog. She was too exhausted to feel anything but numb as she stared at the suddenly vacant clearing. Appa bellowed again, kicking up debris as he landed amidst the destruction.

"Katara?! What happened?!"

She lamented the anguish in his voice; this is not how she'd wanted their reunion to go. "Hello, Aang."


	345. Together Again

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

With a heavy heart, she turned, finally looking at her childhood friend and first love. He'd kept the beard. Combined with the weight of recent life lessons, he carried an air of maturity he'd lacked before.

Aang frowned, surveying the unintentional deforestation with a mixture of disbelief and barely contained anger. He huffed in annoyance, extinguishing the remaining fires with a serenity that didn't match his expression. "Hei Bai is not going to be happy. Did one of them cause this?" he asked, kneeling beside the boys. His demeanor changed the moment he saw Li, his eyes growing wide. "Zuko?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short hiatus. Mandatory overtime at work last week left no time for writing. Back on track for regular updates this week.


	346. Pieces

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Not exactly," Katara sighed forcing her uncooperative limbs to obey as she stumbled over organic shrapnel, determined to reach the unmoving boys and Aang. "Are they-?"

"Unconscious but unharmed." Aang frowned. "Not exactly? What does that mean? Who are they?"

"The Mother of Faces created them from the broken pieces of Zuko. Honestly, I don't understand all the Spirit World weirdness involved, just that I'm supposed to bring them, and Zuko, to her so she can fix what Koh broke."

Aang remained silent, his gaze unfocused. When he spoke again, his voice was strangely detached. "You're running out of time."


	347. Separation

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She'd missed this.

Throwing her head back, Katara gave in to the exhilarating thrill of wind rushing over her skin, tangling her hair into impossible knots. Grinning madly, she let her worries fly away until the irritated groan of an air bison drew her attention.

Ba Sing Se glowed dimly on the horizon.

Determination replaced her carefree expression as she gathered the reigns. Mentally she reviewed her plan; silently fuming that Aang had abandoned her. In theory, his plan to stay and protect Senlin Village made sense, but he'd lied to her. He didn't need the boys' help for that.


	348. Expectations

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She followed Sokka through rows of dejected Water Tribe warriors. Proud men, who'd endured Fire Nation tyranny, crumbled beneath the Earth King's armies. The horrors of the 100-year war were too fresh, the pain of starvation and festering war-wounds too recent to relive again so soon.

"Who knows? The Painted Lady saved a town once. Maybe she can save us all again. Just hurry, and convince King Kuei to end this war before the men mutiny."

Katara decided not to share Iroh's unfortunate tale. It'd be better if Sokka never knew the cost those people had paid for her 'help'.


	349. Lose Yourself

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She had one chance to convince the Earth King his trusted advisor and friend was actually a puppet controlled by a face-stealing spirit, and that the war was Koh's design to grow his morbid collection of flesh-masks.

It sounded ludicrous when she said it out loud, even to herself.

No matter how she spun the words, they wouldn't come out the way she needed them to. Meanwhile, her tribe was dying.

She frowned at the red paint, too much like blood. Ultimately, the Painted Lady had failed to protect even one simple town; how could she protect a whole country?


	350. Become

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

When she'd impersonated The Painted Lady, it'd been to act as a benefactor to a starving town, a healer to the sick and a guardian to the weak. The benevolent nature of The Painted Lady wouldn't break the hold Koh had over the Earth King.

She needed something fiercer, more haunting.

Katara had often been told blue was her color, so she thought it ironic that was the mask Zuko had left her. The smiling oni mask of the Blue Spirit seemed to agree as she tied it into place.

Koh was right; having two faces did come in handy.


	351. Grin

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She waited silently under the overcast sky; the dark robes blending perfectly with the night, making her nearly invisible to all but the sharpest eyes. Only the painted white fangs of the Blue Spirit mask shone eerily through the darkness, smiling down at the soldiers as they marched through the streets.

Once, the Dai Li had proven to be formidable enemies; their impassive cruelty, their unmovable stance, had struck fear deep within her.

Not anymore.

The world had since shown her there were countless things to be afraid of and, ironically, had provided inspiration to strike fear of her own.

* * *

Author's Notes: Unexpected hiatus there. Sorry. Received some concerning test results from my last doctor visit, which prompted several more visits, lots of blood works and new medication. Not so much fun. Good news is it's not cancer, so yay; the bad news is my autoimmune disease is kicking my ass and my immune system is shot. So, there's that. Basically, feeling like crap 100% of the time these days, but I have no intention of abandoning this story no matter how bad I feel.


	352. Feline

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She was convinced the mask gave the wearer supernatural abilities. She moved as silently as a cat, her feet barely touching the tiles as she leapt across the rooftops, her footing surer and truer than she could ever remember despite being half blinded by the mask's constricting view.

She felt unstoppable.

Even the impending danger of her dissipating cloud coverage wasn't enough to shake the intoxicating thrill, although the unexpected stone hand did come close.

Standing tall, silhouetted by the full moon, she turned to face the Dai Li agent with the strength of the ocean roaring through her veins.


	353. Impasse

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Bright green eyes glared at her from under the brim of the conical military hat, his earthen gloves already re-encased in solid rock and poised for attack.

He was hopelessly outmatched.

Even without the strength of the full moon, she was more than a match for the Dai Li agent, or any earthbender, thanks to Toph's grueling sparring lessons. However, if she used her waterbending, her subterfuge would be blown. Revulsion turned her blood to ice as she realized what she had to do, knowing there was no other choice. The illusion had to be complete, no matter the cost.


	354. Weapon

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara's fingers twitched involuntarily. Since learning the sickening technique years ago, she'd tried to suppress it, promising she'd never use the forbidden art again. Over the years she'd broken that promise several times and each time she lost a piece of herself.

A distant part of her wondered how much more she could give, how long she could continue to chip away at her soul to serve others, even as she knew she had no choice. For her tribe, her kingdom, for the world she would do whatever it took to stop Koh's assault.

Without hesitation, she seized his blood.


	355. Dodge

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

His heartbeat pounded against her hold in a frenzied, blind panic. Behind the mask her eyes narrowed at the unexpected resistance; only one other had ever offered any true opposition to her bloodbending. Then, he'd squatted in Tatsuo's body.

"Hello Koh," she whispered.

The Dai Li agent smiled. "Hello, Fire Lord."

She heard the pop, easily dodging the earth gloves. Rolling to her feet she focused her bloodbending on the soldier's narrow artery, stopping the flow of blood to his heart as Koh's missed attack crashed into the roof behind her.

The Dai Li agent collapsed in an unconscious heap.


	356. Under Pressure

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She stood tall, a grinning shadow under the moonlight silently watching as the Dai Li surrounded her. Koh's attack, though brief, had drawn their attention. She had no doubt it'd been his intent all along.

Her plan hinged on her ability to deceive the Earth King. If he caught her in his kingdom, attacking Earth Kingdom soldiers, it'd be considered an act of war and just confirm the conspiracies Koh had already spread as Ambassador Wu.

It was essential that her performance tonight be nothing short of theatrical perfection. Anything less would mean world war once again, and Koh's victory.


	357. Flair

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Waiting was the hardest part. Instinctively her fingers twitched for her waterskins, demanding she react to the earthen gloves hurtling towards her.

However, tonight she wasn't a waterbender.

Discreetly she summoned a thick fog cover as the first of the earthen gloves struck to her right. Like a leaf on the wind, she wove between the attacks effortlessly, like Aang had taught her. Rising from the dust and fog, she slowly turned her head, the hollowed eyes of the Blue Spirit mask staring down the Dai Li.

She had their attention. Now it was time for a performance to remember.


	358. Showtime

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Beneath the shroud of fog her wrists twitched. The fog responded instantly, the wall of condensed water vapor rushing over her body, high overhead. She heard the Dai Li shout, felt the force of earthern gloves striking the roof behind her as she skated to the adjoining roof beneath the fog shield. By the time the fog crashed over the Dai Li she was already in place, her ice ramp gone and the illusion complete.

Stunned faces gaped at her. She didn't wait for them to regain their wits. Beneath the grinning mask, she smirked, before jumping into the darkness.


	359. Crusade

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The fog was essential to her cover, hiding the intricate bending techniques necessary to pull off her illusion as she led the Dai Li on a merry chase through Ba Sing Se. She moved like a shadow, disappearing into the fog only to re-appear on another roof.

She used everything at her disposal.

Water-gorged plants flew off windowsills to detain her attackers; waterwhips, compressed and charged, exploded with devastating force looking much like the lightning the attack was borrowed from.

With relentless drive, she cut her way through the rings of Ba Sing Se towards her target.

The Earth King.


	360. Gold

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studio.

* * *

A lone figure squatted on the gold plated roof, a blotch against the lavish riches of the Earth King's palace. She frowned behind the smiling mask, remembering the destitute hobbles she'd passed on her journey here.

The striking difference in rule made her sick.

Since the end of the 100-Year war, Zuko had worked tirelessly to rebuild his broken country, often sacrificing his own comfort to better the lives of his people. By contrast, the Earth King's overflowing coffers had served only him, ignoring the plight of his poorest citizens.

Katara wondered, was it Koh's influence, or Kuei's own greed?


	361. Anxiety

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She made a mental note to discuss security with Mai and Suki as she crept through the suspiciously empty hallway. The thought that an intruder could enter her palace so easily, reach Zuko or her so effortlessly, made her skin crawl.

She'd anticipated Dai Li agents, Earth Kingdom soldiers, or even the unlucky stray servant. Instead only abandoned stretches of palace hallways greeted her. Either King Kuei had the worst security imaginable, or she was walking right into a trap.

Katara suspected the later.

Pausing before the elaborately carved gold doors, Katara realized the next few minutes would change everything.


	362. Target

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

An ornately decorated platform protruded from the middle of the room, adorned by a lavishly oversized bed. Soft snores echoed through the extravagant room.

Determination replaced apprehension as Katara stalked towards her prey. Eyes narrowed, she stood beside his bed, watching the king sleep. She knew he was naive, but his naivety had lead to war, caused her tribe great suffering.

She could end it right now.

Kuei groaned, eyes blearily focusing on the smiling spirit. Abruptly his eyes widened. Before he could react, she increased the humidity in the room. The candles flickered, sizzled, pitching the room into darkness.


	363. Paranormal

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Veiled by darkness, Katara changed the humidity to fog. Thick clouds rolled through the room, suffocating the feeble candlelight Kuei had managed to reignite. Atmosphere was key to a proper ghost story. If Kuei's whimpers or the sudden padding of bare feet were any indications, she was an expert storyteller.

Now to convince him spirits were real and dangerous.

Head cocked, the Blue Spirit smiled down at the terrified king; pressurized water coiling over her hands under fog cover. Cut off from his exit, Kuei panicked.

Katara acted. Fog froze and shattered, electrically charged shards shredding everything in their path.


	364. Down

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Kuei dove to the floor, his terrified scream reverberating off the marble walls as she slipped once more into the shadows. Cloaked in darkness, Katara watched, waiting for the perfect moment to make her move.

Inch by hesitant inch, the Earth King peeled himself from the floor, scanning the suspiciously empty room in a panic. Crawling backward, Kuei edged towards the door. Several minutes ticked by without further incident. With a self-deprecating laugh, Kuei stood.

The laugh died in his throat, fingers frozen above the door handle. Behind him, the Blue Spirit smiled wickedly, his blood now at her command.

* * *

 **Authors' Note:** Apologies for the abrupt delay in chapters. I had a family emergency that required a substantial amount of my time and attention. One of my cats became suddenly ill and required an emergency veterinary visit where I was informed he was in acute kidney failure. He was hospitalized for a total of 5 days in the end and while they were able to save his life and return some kidney function, he has sustained permanent kidney damage that will shorten his lifespan and I have accrued several thousand dollars of debt. If anyone is feeling particularly generous, I've set up a GoFundMe to try an offset some of the cost. The link is on my profile page.


	365. Reinvention

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

The hardest part of this intricate ruse was bending without her usual gestures. Every movement required precision execution beneath the carefully placed camouflage to create the illusion of otherworldly powers; an essential point of her plot to convince the Earth King she was a spirit.

A cold chill settled into the room, tendrils of ice snaking up the walls. Kuei's breath came in quick puffs, the frigid condensation turning his nose red. His eyes bugged as his feet left the ground, unaware it was bloodbending levitating him and not a wrathful spirit.

Finally face-to-face she stared down the terrified king.


	366. Possession

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Traveling with the Avatar, she'd had several supernatural encounters. While some were malevolent like Koh, many spirits were benign. Perhaps that's why La's transformation still terrified her years later.

Katara could still see La's fury staring back at her through Aang's eyes as she possessed him, warping the Avatar State into a horrific force of revenge. By the end of her grief-fueled rampage, a fleet of Fire Nation ships lay at the bottom of the ocean.

In minutes, thousands of lives were lost.

She understood then that spirits could be deadly. Katara knew it'd be enough to convince Kuei too.


	367. Spell

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Abruptly the fog shifted, encasing her in a thick cloud of condensed water vapor. Sweat trickled down her back, muscles cramping from hours of bending. Pushing through her exhaustion, Katara reached for Kuei. Wisps of fog trailed over his face as her fingers pressed against his temples.

Kuei's blood jerked, fear pulsating against her grip.

Water pooled at Kuei's temples, glowing blue with healing energy; the same she'd once used on Jet's mind beneath Ba Sing Se. Katara's memories of La's attack flowed into Kuei's mind, becoming his reality.

"Real…" Kuei gasped, "Spirits are real!"

Beneath her mask, Katara smiled.


	368. Pandemonium

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

She fled from Kuei's room, her mission complete, and ran right into the waiting arms of the Dai Li. Stone gloves encased her hands before she could react.

"Fire Lord Katara, this way please," the soldier smirked, twirling her mask on his finger.

Her retort was cut short by Kuei's dramatic entrance. "Help! A spirit attacked me! It's…you?" Kuei stopped, recognizing her. "Katara?"

"Kuei, please give me a chance to explain. Koh-"

"I understand this attack on my life perfectly. Ambassador Wu warned me that the Water Tribe and Fire Nation conspired against me. Now I see he was right."


	369. Armchair

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Moonlight spilled into the dark room, casting the strategically positioned chair in an eerie halo. The lone figure looked up, gold eyes watching her over steepled fingers.

Her spine snapped taunt, the breath knocked from her lungs as forcefully as if he'd hit her. Fear crept through her body, chilling her blood, as she stared at the man lounging before her.

He smiled cruelly, unfolding his leg from it's resting place across his knee. She remained frozen as he stood, lazily stretching muscles that didn't belong to him.

"What, exactly, did you hope to accomplish with your little ruse, Katara?"


	370. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara remembered that smile from years ago; a cruel twist of flesh that promised malicious intent. She'd been barely fourteen the first time he'd flashed it, honeyed words hiding sinister intent as he prowled her village, looking for the Avatar. Now, like then, it scared the hell out of her.

"Zuko," she whispered, feeling ill. "No. Koh," she insisted. "How many times do you intend to use the stolen face routine?"

He smiled, lip curling over polished white teeth. A sharp pain ripped through Katara's chest, her heart momentarily freezing. For an instant, her old friend looked just like Ozai.


	371. Alien

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Stolen face?" His movements were predatory as he closed the short distance between them. He leaned close, Zuko's familiar scent tickling her nose. "Are you certain, Fire Lord?"

Zuko's thumb brushed over her cheek, tugging at her bottom lip. Katara stared at the odd acting Koh.

His body pressed into her and she slammed her eyes shut, disgust rolling through her body while she strained against her restraints. He chuckled, lips brushing against her ear. She forced herself not to recoil; she wouldn't give Koh the satisfaction.

Hot breath washed over her, curling her toes. "The Princess did warn you."


	372. Hollow

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

This was not the Zuko she knew. The imposter mimicked him on the surface but something sinister lurked beneath the flesh. Although she'd caught the familiar glint of Koh in the sharp golden gaze, it didn't explain the change.

Even when Koh had squatted within Tatsuo, controlling him like a sadistic puppeteer, Tatsuo had remained Tatsuo; however, the Zuko before her was _not_ Zuko

This Zuko was an empty shell of the man she knew. It was as if all the goodness, all love and compassion, had been ripped from him, leaving another Ozai behind.

This was a soulless Zuko.


	373. Inside

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios

* * *

Koh smiled down at her as she stared at him, terrified eyes widening with comprehension. "Ah, figured it out already? Clever girl."

"Zuko-"

"In the flesh. You left his soul to rot in my realm and since his body was just lying around, literally, I put it to use."

"Tatsuo-"

He chuckled. Zuko's normally rough laughter came out twisted, the cruel sound far too much like his father's. "A useful puppet. One of many. The problem with puppets is they break too easily. This body, however, is all mine. No tricky soul to share it with. How fortuitous for me."


	374. Troubling Thoughts

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Azula's warning exploded from her memory, flooding her mind with its damning implications. Koh had wanted a human body of his own; a way to walk their world uninhibited by the restrictions his puppet's placed upon him. Now he had one – Zuko's.

She'd failed.

The man before her had simply become yet another mask for Koh to parade around in. A mask that allowed the face-stealer to prowl among his unsuspecting prey unseen; a mask that, thanks to Tatsuo and the other Fire Nation nobles, would soon sit on the Fire Nation throne controlling the fiercest military in the world.


	375. Complicated

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Katara huffed, leaning back into the stiff chair. The Dai Li watched her suspiciously, earthen gloves waiting to ensnare her should she move out of line. She'd opted not to give them a reason thus far.

Impatiently she awaited her fate, scrutinizing every wrong decision that had lead to this. She'd wanted to end the war between the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom; instead, she'd only pulled the Fire Nation into it. She'd wanted to expose Ambassador Wu as Koh's puppet; instead, she'd provided him with an even more powerful one.

At least she'd been spared the dungeons thus far.


	376. Illogical

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"What did you do, Katara?"

She pried her face off the table, eyes blinking sleepily. "Aang?" she croaked, eyebrows furrowed. "How-?"

He eyed the Dai Li warily, sliding into the seat beside her. "Messenger hawk came this morning. Your stunt has the whole city talking." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You tried to assassinate the Earth King?!"

She groaned. "No, just scare him. I wanted him to believe that spirits are real, so when I told him that his advisor is actually a spirit parading around as a person that maybe I wouldn't sound as crazy as I feel."


	377. Listen

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Aang frowned. "Well, it wasn't one of your better plans. Why didn't you ask me for help? I'm the Avatar. Spirits are kind of my thing, remember?" He sighed. "I'll talk to King Kuei, maybe he'll listen-"

"It doesn't matter now. Koh has Zuko."

"I know, Katara. We'll get Zuko's face back-"

Katara reached out, squeezing Aang's hand gently. "No Aang. He _has_ Zuko," she stressed.

He frowned, studying her fallen expression. Her eyes flicked away from his, hardening as the door opened behind him.

"Avatar Aang. How fortuitous." Koh's familiar greeting felt even more sinister in Zuko's voice.

"Monkeyfeathers."


	378. Conceal

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Dante Dimartino, Brian Konietzko and Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

Zuko grinned; a twist of muscles on his normally grim face that distorted his lips into an unsettling rendition of Azula's smirk. "My old friends, all together again."

"Koh." Aang's eyes narrowed, watching as the older man joined them. "You're making use of that face I see."

Zuko's grin grew. "Not _just_ his face, Avatar; and not just _his_ face either." Koh chuckled sliding into the chair across from Aang. "Of course, the Fire Lord could have prevented this, if she'd just told you months ago when she discovered the truth. Tell us dear, why the secrecy?"

Aang stared. "Katara?"


End file.
